


The Legend Of Dragon

by Helisika



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Blood, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut, Vampires, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helisika/pseuds/Helisika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in the middle of an upcoming war towards humanity and being the heir to the crown Lucy is in great danger. but what happens when normal people and not even regular vampires can protect her? She is put under protection by the one and only infamous Dragon. but who is he and what is his past? does he even intend to protect her or will he just end up killing her instead. Nalu AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is a story i posted on fanfiction guys, I love AO3 decided to make an account and post the stories i have on here as well!!!! hope you guys guys enjoy this one i'll post the other chapters right away like i had on FF.net xD ! anyways...  
> ON-WARDS TO THE STORRYYYYY !

"The legend of Dragon."

Chapter 1: The Loner.

WARNINGS: Fairy tail is not mines and all characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Characters may be OOC in particular Natsu. that is all enjoy!

There was blood everywhere and when I mean everywhere, I literally meant every-where. Every single crook and cranny of this room had a splatter of blood. I made sure of that. 'That's because I want those petty humans to see the horrendous way that these dogs were murdered.' The ceiling would drip blood staining my white shirt turning my rosy pink hair shades darker. I stared straight into the eyes of the man in front of me whom at the moment was crouching in the fartest corner of the room.

His fear filled the room; I inhaled the scent in deeply to the point where I could taste it on my tongue.

And it tasted bitter-sweet.

"Please… Mr. Dragneel!" the man shivered in terror. "You don't want to do this!Please! I beg of you!" His eyes spoke of the massacre he just witnessed. Spoke of the horrendous terror he felt and realization that what happened to his dear comrades would soon happen to him two.

But I was never one to sympathize with the humans.

Because humans never sympathized with me.

And this piece of meat that was presented in front of me was the sole reason for my family's demise.

And it was time for some sweet adrenaline filled revenge.

"Don't mister Dragneel me. You have made a mistake Bardacus and for those mistakes you will pay because the sole rule in this world is that for every action that you make there is a consequence." I walked right up to him then crouched till I was face to face with him. His alcohol stench breath hitched in his throat, his whole body tensed, not moving one single muscle.

"And I will make sure to abide by those rules..." I narrowed my eyes staring straight into his unblinking ones. "Make sure that you pay for those sins."

I wanted to torture him, peel his skin off of his body. Let him witness the horrors I could do but just being here…

Being in front of him; it repulsed me and I just wanted him dead. Gone. Never to be seen or heard of again. He just didn't deserve the right to live and breathe on this earth.

And he won't…

Before he could even respond I ripped his head off with my bare hands in one swift movement. I could feel his head of hair being gripped tightly in my right hand as I stared at the decapitated body in front of me. I stood up and dropped his head on the floor without giving his face a single glance. This entire shed smelt of their blood but I won't even bother drinking it; disgusting. Though I gotta admit having to smell so much blood for such a long period of time has me feeling starved.

Looks like tonight I'm gonna have me a victim.

I think that in the last five years that I have been a vampire I have murdered more humans than a lion has killed in his lifetime. As I was getting ready to leave this abandoned shed in the middle of the woods, his presence behind me suddenly made itself known.

"Natsu…" I didn't bother turning around deciding to just stay looking straight outside the window that was in front of me focusing on the view outside. It was lovely I guess. Anyways, I knew he would continue speaking whether I answered him or not.

"My boy… I thought we talked about this." I inhaled deeply then let out the breath slowly as he continued speaking. "I thought we agreed that you would forget about this ordeal and not seek revenge!"

"Master…" I let my gaze wander towards to the wall on my left. "I think you think too highly off me."

"You promised boy!" he shouted, his voiced laced with disappointment and anger.

"Well then…" I turned around to face master Makarov as he gave me a disappointed frown. I think this old man misunderstood me. Then I think it's time for me correct him about a few things."Allow me to shed you some light about myself." I walked closer towards him till I was standing in front of him. I smirked down at the master, he was short, very short but still this old vampire saved my life and don't let his height fool you.

He was an elite and extremely powerful.

I held deep respect for him but that didn't mean I would be bossed around.

It didn't mean that I would change my ways.

He needed a reminder of whom I was… who I am today.

"I should warn you right now that you really shouldn't expect too much from me." I narrowed my eyes while standing straighter. "I made a promise but come on that was five years ago… I needed to make that promise to become what I am today… it was needed to be made so that I could do what I did."

I balled a fist in front of my face imagining that it was Bardacus. "They needed to pay for what they did." I closed my eyes briefly

I opened my eyes slowly letting them roam around the room before looking at him again. "Stop trying to fix me because I'm not broken." I decided it was time to leave and go back to our guild. I began walking past him.

"What is wrong with you boy? Why do you…"

"I'm not asking to be saved Makarov so I asked that you stop wasting your breath." I interrupted him hastily. Then without giving him a glance I disappear from there.

Fuck going back to the guild.

I was feeling hungry.

And we all know food doesn't catch itself.

The night was comforting, the cooling breeze refreshing. I was currently in one of the branches of a tree that was on a hill. A few meters in front of me was a small neighborhood with seven small brick houses. The branch I was standing on was one of the highest on the tree, I looked up at the sky, the darkness was just consuming. I used to hate the night.

But now I bask in all its glory.

Because it's beautiful.

Because it's one of the few things or probably the only thing that describes me.

Just pure and utter darkness. Completely consuming.

My trance was broken when I heard footsteps to my right. I turned towards the noise and saw a young woman in whore clothing walking down the road that led towards the town. She had a grin on her face as she counted the money her hands held.

Ding, ding, ding. We have found our food for tonight ladies and gentlemen.

I'm pretty sure no one would miss her around here. Hell, I think wives all around this place would thank me. I let my predator instincts take over, tonight I wasn't In the mood to play around but just go in for the kill. I dropped down to the ground and at the sound of my landing the girl stopped. My senses immediately picked up on her panic. She turned towards my way and I flash stepped to her other side. Making sure to pass by her and let the wind brush against her.

'WHOSE there?!" she turned towards the other way and I just kept doing the same thing. "This is not funny!" she looked all around her, eyes squinting trying to desperately see in the dark. "I'll have you know… I'm a very important person!" she began walking backwards whilst looking back towards the tree and road. "If anyone is out here to kill me… y-you-u will pay for it!"

"The count won't let this just slip by!" I decided to stand right behind her now

just a couple of more steps back. One…

"Show yourself!"

Two…

"Don't think I don't have a weapon on me!"

Three…

"Fucking shit, this would happen to me." She whispered looking around herself.

Anndd Four…

"Oh my…" her back collided with my front and she abruptly turned around. I hissed at her letting her get a full view of my elongated fangs. I knew by now my eyes were yellow the veins around my face more prominent throbbing as they sensed blood close by, only mere inches away. This hunger was overwhelming sometimes almost insatiable. My fangs were sensitive yet ready to pierce her skin. I hated this yet at the same time loved it. The taste of blood… it was indescribable… fucking Christ it was my drug! I loved the taste, I just couldn't help going into frenzy the second my tongue got a drop of blood.

at that moment i couldn't wait any longer and just attacked her neck.

Bliss. total utter Bliss was what i felt at that moment.

the only moments where i felt anything at all was when i fed.

even though she had a hint of alcohol in her blood it still tasted good. I could feel my breathing getting erratic and myself getting aroused. Maybe i could seek out another female vampire and help get some steam off. just that thought had me sucking her blood out faster. I was stuck between wanting to end this and wanting to make it last forever, how conflicting. If only those humans knew how wonderful their blood was instead of all the other garbage they eat then maybe i'd hate them a little bit less.

who am i kidding?

they're trash.

I could hear the random whore's breathing becoming lesser and lesser by the second. Her heartbeat wasn't beating as strongly as before.

How long have I've been feeding? I don't even know yet I knew it must have been for awhile because I could feel the blood coming less.

She was dying…

I couldn't help but smirk against her neck.

Good, good thing she is dying because her life is miserable.

Who wants to live as a whore anyways?

The blood was completely gone now and the body I was holding onto was lifeless. There was no heartbeat anymore. I pulled away and my fangs receded back into place. I let the body drop onto the ground. I stared at it for a moment as a proceeded to wipe my mouth from any leftover blood.

Isn't it crazy how life works?

One moment you are alive.

The next you are dead, just an empty shell of what used to be there.

You are gone from this world that will forget you because it is non-stopping.

If kings and queens are forgotten what any difference would this whore make?

None.

I decided with my tummy being fuller than usual it was time to go back to that stupid guild. My body was due for a little rest and whatever my body wanted it would get, I mean who was I to deny myself?

Besides it was going to be morning already and although with my ring on I could walk in the daylight but I had no need for daytime activities like the rest of my guild.

I preferred the dark because it's in the night time when the real monsters came out to play.

And terrorizing humanity was just my specialty.

With that thought in mind I needed to get as much rest as I could before sunset tomorrow night. I made my way through the trees, jumping at impossible heights, going at impossible speeds. The wind gushing through my body as I moved made me feel like I could fly.

I still had a while before I reached my guild that resided in the mountains. I don't know how those idiots could love humans… how they could want to protect them, shit some even did favors for the king. They served him.

Disgusting.

The day hell freezes over is the day I will serve these bastards. The day that my immortality runs out is the day I'll even think of saving a fucking human.

Which means that day will never come.

Countless of times I have thought of leaving… of never coming back but the master doesn't let me.

The old vamp doesn't want to give up on me.

Say's I'm like a son and he doesn't want me to be a lost cause.

I'm not a lost cause and I never will be, I just don't think like them.

I just don't care. Point blank.

I kept on dashing through the forest, the roads long gone. The humans knew better than to settle so far out here.

Vampires were a myth, legends but I knew that in the back of all of their minds they knew we existed.

That we are in fact very real and ready to kill.

I could see the guild less than a hundred feet away so I went and jumped of the tree I was currently on to go on the ground. And as always I landed perfectly.

I walked towards the big double doors that lead me into my hell but before I could reach them I felt two presences from behind. My sensitive smelling ability letting me know exactly to they were.

Master Makarov and Erza Scarlet.

I wonder who would bitch at me today.

"Natsu." I guess the witch was first to talk.

"What do ya want from me witch?"

"You little brat I'll-"

"Erza!" I turned around to see the master with his hand raised in the air. "You know what we came here for and it was not to argue."

"Yes, you are correct, please, my deepest apologies to you, master."

I crossed my arms over my chest waiting expectantly. Were they here to kill me? Pfft, Please.

"As for you my boy." The old man directed his gaze towards me now looking me directly into the eyes. "You know we do not kill the humans! I cannot continue to condone this behavior from you! As the elders in this guild we have reached a decision…" I could see his face softening and sadness filling is eyes.

"You are banned from this guild, Natsu Dragneel. You are never to return and should you dare disobey… you will be killed on sight."

they were both looking at me, waiting to see my reaction. the master looked distressed and should i dare say, upset? they just looked like a bunch of idiots to me at the moment. was this like a last chance? did they think kicking me out would I don't know make me realize my mistakes. Ridiculous.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"That's it old man?" I looked at him and smirked. "You have finally given up on me?" I started walking towards them and Erza immediately broke out into a fight stance her hand on her sword handle but before she could make a move the master put a hand on her stopping her actions overall. She forcibly relaxed her body but still kept her hand on her sword letting me know she wouldn't hesitate to kill me.

To which I didn't even mind.

I would finally get to see who the stronger vampire was.

Me or her?

A battle to the death! But as much fun as that sounded I had other plans instead.

Because I finally had the freedom that I craved for so long.

I finally reached them and smiled.

"I'll gladly leave the premises. Believe me there is no complaint here on my end whatsoever."

"How could you be so cruel?"

I looked at Erza who was currently glaring at me yet the disappointment was showing clearly in her eyes. I guess poor little Erza also cared about me after all. The smile left my face and I answered as bluntly as I could.

"Because I'm dead."

"You have three seconds to leave before I-"

And before she could finish her sentence I was gone.

If you didn't know before then I'll tell you now.

My names Natsu Dragneel and I'm a vampire.

And I'm out to destroy humanity, one human at a time.

And there is nobody who could change me nor stop me.

I would like to see them try.


	2. Lucy Heartifilia

_30 years later…_

I could hear a soft but firm knock on the doors to my father's chamber. I sighed as I knew it was another servant coming to bring in news about the vampire clan trying to take over the kingdom.

"Your majesty."

The servant looked at me next and bowed. "Princess."

I nodded my head once and he stood right back up facing my father once again.

I looked to my right through the corner of my eye at my father whom was standing looking outside of the window. We had been talking about the proposition the Saber tooth Vampire clan had offered.

A proposition I most definitely did not agreed with.

I took in a deep silent breath and I could see my father lift his hand letting the servant know that he could say what he came here to say.

"I have come here to deliver the news about our men who went to speak to the vampire clan."

"And what happened?"

My hands that had been folded nicely on my lap were currently gripping the silky blue fabric of my dress. Anxiety and panic settled so deep inside my stomach it was making me want to scream at the servant to just hurry up and spill the news.

"They murdered every single one of our men, my lord. Took them apart limb from limb… they only let one soldier live to return to the palace to deliver the news but even he suffered at their hands… They cut of his tongue and the tip of his right index finger and made him write their message with the blood dripping from it…"

I couldn't help but grimace and feel my whole body break out in a cold shiver. That man… no monster, his cruelty had no limits. After the servant had spoken there was an eerie silence filling the room, the tension could probably be felt from even beyond the double doors. My father was the first to break it.

"Do you have the letter with you?"

"Uh… yes! Yes, I do your majesty!"

"Please, hand it over to me."

The man walked right up to my father digging into his pants to get the letter. When he finally took it out I could see how the envelope was covered in stains of blood. I couldn't help but feel repulsed and only imagine the torture our men suffered at their hands. My father stood there with his right hand extended out, palm open while still looking outside his window.

I didn't know what the letter held but I could probably make a pretty clear assumption. I could hear the sound of paper and my father's deep sigh as he read the letter in silence. It took about two minutes for him to read through it but for me it felt like an eternity.

Then all at once I heard my father growl, he picked up a bottle of wine that had been at the table next to the window and slam it harshly against the wall. The glass and wine went everywhere; it even got on me and my dress since I had been sitting next to him.

I had been startled and let out a shocked gasp. I looked at my father and could see him gritting his teeth, veins popping out of his neck. I looked lower and I saw his hand gripping the broken bottle so tight his hand was white but his blood was dripping on the floor. The letter was on the floor next to him crumpled up.

He cut himself but I think the anger he was currently feeling was so strong he hasn't felt the pain yet. It made me really wonder what it was what was said in that letter.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" I saw the man running towards my father then in less than a second two women dashed through the doors to go assist him.

"Oh my god! My Lord, your hand!" one woman screamed.

"My Lord, are you okay? Please, let us attend to your wound." The other woman said who was currently inspecting his wounded hand.

My father shook out of his anger and looked towards me and my wine stained dress. He frowned.

"Lucy, My daughter, I'm sorry for ruining your beautiful dress."

I shook my head while getting up. "No father, please don't worry." I looked down at his hand and frowned. "Please, go to our doctor downstairs so he may help you!"

He sighed loudly and nodded his head. He began walking out of the room with all three servants by his side making sure he was okay and wouldn't faint on the way down. They were almost out the door before my father stopped for a second and looked over his shoulder.

"Lucy."

I looked up and stared into his eyes.

"Yes, father?"

He looked troubled and he furrowed his eyebrows but then slowly shook his head.

"Nothing, I'll speak with you later. You are dismissed my daughter."

"Okay."

They walked out the room after that, the doors to the chamber closing softly. I was dismissed yet my mind couldn't stop itself from wanting to know what was written in that stupid letter. I knew I shouldn't be snooping but to hell with it!

I grabbed my dress a bit to walk briskly over to the letter. I bent over quickly and picked the letter up. I began to open it then walked back over to the table and placed the letter flat against the surface to try and smooth it out. Once I deemed it good I picked it back up and began to read.

_

The Jokes are on you Jude…

I hope you love my gift. You and me both know how HARD it is to get red ink but here I managed to get some perfectly fine… you're welcome! Anyways, whenever you are ready to talk business you know where to find me though I should let you know I will take your kingdom regardless and while I'm at it I'll take your precious daughter and make her my very first human slave.

Whom am I kidding… she won't be the first but the first princess I enslave.

I can just imagine what a wonderful whore she will be.

Ta-Ta Lord Jude.

S.E

_

The sudden anger that rushed through made me crumple the letter up once again then I threw it on the floor. I decided it was time to leave, I would go and take a bath and change my clothing since this dress was already ruined. I made my way out of my father's chamber without really caring if I was walking like a mad man. The audacity of that monster; HOW DARE HE!

A whore…

The day that I will ever be someone's whore will be the day when the cattle we have outside grow wings and fly!

It will be the day that I'm no longer a woman and have grown a penis!

It will be never!

Let's not even mention how he considers all of this a joke. Killing innocent men; torturing people for no reason… a joke. How can someone be so… so… lord, I don't even have a word for what that man is.

I did notice however that the bastard left his initials on the bottom. My father along with the vampire clan whom he was on good terms with knew who this guy was and they made sure to never let me know anything beyond the fact that he wanted to take over our kingdom. Well, that was about to change because they clearly needed help in stopping the lunatic and as the future queen of this kingdom I would rightfully know who this man was.

I haven't seen my father this upset since when I was little and my mother died. It was around that same time when mass murders of people were made by this vampire who went by the name of dragon. That was a long time ago and people even now a day's pretended that that never happened because it was as if it never did.

Dragon disappeared and no one has ever heard of him again.

Well, he hasn't completely disappeared because few still say they see him.

It didn't matter though as long as he wasn't on a killing spree I was calm.

Though as I grew up I did my researched on him and read about the brutal ways he murdered people, some people even say he wasn't just a vampire and that a witch put a spell on him allowing him to use the element of fire hence why he was called dragon.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that thought. I have never heard of such a thing happening and I myself don't quite believe it myself. Witches and vampires don't really mix. There has to be another explanation…

Whatever I choose to believe those are all just legends and that he was a just a crazed vampire on a killing spree; simple.

I even wonder sometimes if he even existed… maybe it's been this man by the initials of S and E all this time. I guess I will never know now will I?

And I also might as well guess that if ever do find out if it was this man or not… that humanity has lost all hope… that I would be that vampires…

NO! Stop it! I refuse to think this negatively! There has got to be a way to salvage my father's kingdom… there just has to be!

I reached the doors to my room and opened both doors swiftly. I immediately saw My best friend Levy sitting in a chair reading a book. She had glasses on and looked so concentrated in what she was doing she completely missed me opening the doors.

"Good Afternoon Levy-Chan!"

It was only around Levy that I felt like I could be myself and not have to talk properly. She understood me so well, sometimes when we were younger we would plan always make different plans on how to escape and runaway. Later on we figured out how dumb that would be and how we would need to do a whole bunch of shit to even manage to pull it off.

Levy lifted her head up and smiled brightly at me.

"Lu-Chan! Good afternoon! How was… Lu-chan, what happened to your dress!?" her eyes were wide as she looked at the splotches that covered the front of my dress.

"Let's just say I had a little accident in my father's chamber."

"So I take it that the meeting with Lord Jude didn't go very well, huh?"

"Lu-Chan…"

"And we didn't even get to finish the conversation we were having… we were interrupted by a servant who brought a letter from the soldiers that went to talk to the vampire clan… needless to say it has gotten worse." I sighed and dropped down onto my bed.

"I don't know what to do Levy… I'm afraid of what is to come…"

"Lu-Chan…"

"What do I do?"

What do I do though? I'm not like my mother… I don't even think that I' am capable of even being a queen.

I feel so useless…

Incapable…

"Lu-Chan, don't worry I'm most positive that we will come out of this victorious!"

I looked to my right and saw levy smiling at me, though I could tell she was also worried she was being strong for me.

"You think so?"

She nodded her head at me and her smile got even wider.

Thank you Levy…

###### 

"Master Makarov."

I looked up briefly from the work paper's I had piled on my desk to see Erza standing in the door way. I nodded my head briefly then looked back down to continue reading a recent request I had gotten from a faraway kingdom.

I knew this particular job could only be done by…

"Master we have received a message directly from the kind himself."

My thoughts were immediately interrupted and I looked at Erza again who had a look off uncertainty in her eyes.

"What does the king want?"

She walked over to my desk and placed the letter promptly on it.

"I have not opened it, master, so I do not know what the king has said."

A ran both of my hands over my face and looked off to the side; the stress weighing down heavily on my shoulders. If Jude himself wrote me a letter then it could not be good. It would mean that Sting is getting out of hand.

This was not good, not good at all.

I haven't been this worried over another vampire since Natsu.

I swear I get rid of one brat and get another brat to be a pain in my ass the next second.

What was wrong with these boys!

I looked down at the letter in front of me and with much dread picked it up so that I could read it.

I held it firmly as I began to read, Erza just stood there silent.

_

Dear Makarov,

I have something to speak with you please meet me tonight at midnight in the kingdoms garden.

Bring Erza and Mirajane. We have much to discuss.

Best regards,

King Jude Heartfilia.

_

I looked at Erza who looked expectantly at me.

"Get Mirajane, We have a meeting at midnight with the king."

She nodded her head then promptly left the room.

A meeting… this was not good.

Not good at all.

I just hope we are able to solve this as soon as possible.

I hope I do not have to ask for his help.

###### 

_11:30 pm that day…_

I was lying down on my bed with my arms spread wide on either side of me. I stared at the painting that was on my ceiling. It was of the night sky, blue, navy blue and black meshed together filled with stars. In the center there was a huge moon with clouds surrounding it.

It was beautiful.

I liked to imagine that it was real and I was lying down in a grass field looking up. Hence, why I'm in the position I'm in right now.

I remember when my mother used to lay down with me. She would tell me how when she was little she would escape in the night to her garden and just stared up at moon.

She thought of the dark sky as hauntingly beautiful.

Terrifying yet peaceful; you could be terrified of it, you could find comfort in it.

She would say no one appreciated the beauty of the night. How the moon shined, with a billion stars surrounding it.

It was majestic… it was just misunderstood.

After she passed away I knew I wanted my ceiling to be painted this way so that I could always remember her, I guess in my own way spend some time with her right before I went to bed.

I think my mother was right but I think she also forgot about how horrible the night could be. It could be misleading.

Because once the sun was down all the monsters would come out to play.

Despite that, I loved the night and even though weird creatures roamed around in it I was not afraid of them.

They were like the dark sky… misunderstood.

And if I really think about it, they could only come out once it was dark.

It was only during the night time when they could be free.

A firm knock on my door shook me out of my thoughts. I turned my head towards the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened revealing my father.

"I see you're starring at the ceiling again." Then he turned his head to look a small smile gracing his face.

"It amazes me how much you are like your mother."

"Oh, papa." I looked up and sighed then looked towards my father once again. He was staring at me with a look of determination.

"Lucy, I was just coming here to let you know that I will be out for a bit." My eyebrows furrowed as I sat up on my bed.

"This late into the night? But…"

"I have to Lucy. Do not fret my daughter I will be with Makarov and Erza."

Erza? Erza was coming!?

I haven't seen her in such a long time.

"Well, if you're gonna be with them then I'll ta-"

"No Lucy, you are to stay here safely inside the castle!"

"But Father!"

"This is between the adults and you, I'm afraid, are still a child… now please go to bed."

I couldn't help but scoffed and cross my arms.

Child… Pfft, I was already considered a woman and ready for marriage at my age, I was 16! I was not a child i was not a child if I was supposed to be wedded soon!

My father began to walk towards my door to leave. He was almost out of my room when he turned back quickly to wish me goodnight.

I sighed as I let my body fall boneless against my covers and pillows.

I hope he really does return home safe.

###### 

Jude was pacing back and forth in the gazebo that was in the garden. His two most trustworthy servants were there standing trying to calm down his nerves a bit.

He knew he should calm down and stop fretting. He knew that if he was calmer he would be able to think more rationally. He knew this yet… Yet it was something that was impossible at the moment.

How could he stand still when his daughter's life was in jeopardy!

Lucy's mother was special she could have protected her but himself? He was just an ordinary human.

He was an ordinary king, just how could he protect his people from those monsters?

He couldn't he just knew that he had to.

He had to protect his little girl. He had to find a way to stop all of the madness that was going on right now.

He just had to.

And he would do it at any cost, whether Lucy liked it or not, whether his people accepted it or not.

He would not let his daughter be taken by that barbaric man nor would he want to see her end up in the same fate as her mother.

No. **never.**

**_He would never let that happened._ **

He would save his daughter and his kingdom.

At the moment he felt presences and he looked up and saw Makarov with Erza and Mirajane. They walked up the steps to the Gazebo and stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Makarov… you finally arrived."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah… this chapter two I know not much happened but it was necessary to the story. We have finally met Lucy! Yay lol.
> 
> Anyways Natsu will be appearing in probably a chapter or two. We shall see how he is after ten years.
> 
> Well, my readers… ENJOY!
> 
> Next Chapter - The Decision.


	3. The Decision.

"Makarov… you finally arrived."

Jude Stared at the small man in front of him then at the two beautiful women standing on each side. Jude proceeded to greet them both since they were more than just women but Lucy's caretakers when she was a child. They all nodded their heads and greeted back. Jude owed this vampire clan a lot and no it wasn't money wise it was something that couldn't be paid back.

They were like family to him.

He had a great deal of respect and loyalty towards them.

The feelings were mutual on the other side.

"How has little Lucy been holding up?" Makarov spoke to him concern laced his voice.

Jude smiled then sighed. "I wish she was little again... she has grown quite a bit Makarov… you should see her now."

The vampire smiled also and nodded his head. "I have seen her, I make sure to check up on her to make sure she is safe." He sighed as he looked towards the ground. "You know she will always be a little girl to me no matter if she is ten or fifty years old."

Jude smiled again. "Yes, I understand you completely and I give you my deepest gratitude for watching over her… all of you." Both women nodded their heads and smiled.

"So, how exactly has she fared this entire ordeal so far, Jude?"

To this the man began pacing back and forth. "I don't know… she doesn't speak about it but I know… I know she must be terrified." He stopped abruptly then dug into his pant pocket and pulled out the letter to hand it over to Makarov.

"I mean just look at the foul letter this abdominal monster sent me."

Makarov took the note and began to read it in silence, his eyebrow's furrowed the deeper he read.

"The man thinks of all of this as a jest!? For the love of god I don't know how to protect Lucy anymore! I'm afraid of what he will do if he ever gets his hands on her. I already almost lost her once I cannot let the same happen again."

Once he was done reading the old vampire looked up from the letter then handed it over to Erza who began to read it with Mirajane. Fury and determination took over his face.

"That shall not come to pass." Makarov looked straight into Jude's eyes. "Trust in me my old friend I will not let no harm come to Lucilia."

"Believe me, I do trust in you it's just that I don't trust what that monster will do." Jude began pacing again back and forth. "I just hope that-"

His sentence was quickly forgotten when they heard loud crashing sounds and high pitched screaming.

"LET GO! KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

They all knew whose scream that belonged to.

Jude screamed at the top of his lungs. "LUCILIAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Makarov turned to both Erza and Mirajane. And by just the look on the master's face they knew what they had to. They disappeared the second they got the orders.

###### 

I didn't know what time it currently was just that, well, it was obviously very late. I wish I could see Erza and master Makarov.

It's been a long while.

I got up from my bed and went to look at myself in my mirror. I could see dark circles forming under my eyes.

"Ugh, I should be-"

I froze when from my mirror I could see that behind me, outside of my window was a man with bright glowing yellow eyes and long blonde hair. He had a red hat sitting on the top of his head with feathers sticking out from the top. A red loose long sleeved shirt that had the strings around his collar untied revealing his pale chest, khaki pants with black boots that reached his mid-calf. He was standing leaning against the side of the window with his arms crossed over his chest. He knew I could see him from my position and he gave me a very menacing, evil smirk. His eyes narrowed as he licked his lips.

My breathing began to become erratic. I knew he was a vampire. The seconds we stood starring at each other in the eye was making my body tremble with anxiety. The tension I felt was palpable in the air surrounding me. I tried to remain as calm as possible.

I knew that I could never outrun him.

I couldn't beat him if I didn't have the special sword and whip master Makarov had given me that had spells and potions engraved into them to immobilize and kill a vampire.

I knew all of this yet I knew if I didn't do something soon I would be dead… because something told me this man was from vampire who had sent the letter earlier.

So he was going to take me by force then?

Attack directly…

Would I be used as bait or be killed?

I decided to run than to stay any longer in this room. I knew he would catch me… and when that would happen? I would make sure to scream as loudly I could. I hoped Erza and the master where around the castle with my father talking and not somewhere else in the land. I hoped with all my might they were close so with their sensitive hearing they could hear me. Know I was in danger.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply.

Run…

Run as fast as possible.

I opened my eyes and swallowed the lump I didn't know I had stuck in my throat and ran.

As I began to run, dashing across the room towards the double doors of my chamber I could hear the glass of my window breaking. The chunks of the pieces hitting the floor making me run faster and then as soon as I was able to touch the handle on my door I felt inhumanly strong arms circle around my waist.

"BASTARD! LET ME GO!"

He pulled me close against his body till I pressed flushed against him. my body shivered as I felt the coldness his body emitted. I could feel his breath on my neck then my ear.

"Now, now is that anyway for a princess to act?" I was squirming in his grip even though I knew it was useless. "Anyways I can't let you go just yet… at least not until I take you to sting my dear."

Sting…

Was that his name?

"If you're in case wondering if that is the man responsible for the hell in your life right now then guess no more."

My breath hitched. I decided that I needed to escape and that it needed to be done now. I moved my head forward then back again as fast and hard as I could against the man's face. I heard a groan and a crack then the arms around me faltered and I took a run for it. Since I was close to the door I opened it then as I made a run for it slammed it behind me and began to run down the halls trying to reach the stairs. I heard a deep guttural growl behind the closed doors and i automatically picked up my pace. Even from the closed doors I could hear loud and clear what the vampire was saying.

"You little fucking Harlot! I will make sure you pay for that!" I was panting for air my body becoming tired, my muscles straining. I heared the door open and I could feel tears beginning to sting my eyes.

Fear swallowed me whole in that moment.

Then a moment later I felt a hand grasp my loose blonde hair and yank back forcefully. My momentum was broken and I fell back hitting the floor harshly.

"LET ME GO!" I was thrashing all over the place the hand that was buried in my hair getting tighter. I could feel myself being dragged back towards my room. I could also hear noises from down the halls and down the stairs.

The servants and people residing here were woken.

NOO!

They can't come up here if not I am sure they will all be killed.

For the love of god! NOO!

I grabbed onto the man's forearm and dug my nails deep and dragged them downwards.

"That's it!" he grabbed one of my wrists and held it firmly in his hands.

"LET GO! KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I heard the bones snapping and unbearable pain going through me. he let go of my hand and it fell limply on the floor.

"Keep resisting and it will be worse."

I could feel the tears going down my face as I stared at my hand. It was all contorted a bone sticking out.

It was hopeless… wasn't it?

Just as he put his hands under my arms to pick me up I heard a crash then in the next second I was thrown off to the side.

My back collided to the wall with a sick thud. I cried out in pain. I could hear screaming and swords clashing. Then I felt a cold hand caressing my cheek.

"Princess I'm sorry." That voice… I knew that voice.

Mirajane.

I tried to calm my breathing and force my mind to forget the pain. Then with all the strength I could muster I opened my eyes a bit. She was crouched in front of me with a worried look. I looked past her for a moment and saw Erza fighting with the vampire. Her sword clashing loudly with his, her gold eyes filled with the intent on murdering him but yet the man was smiling. Mira turned her head over and noticed how Erza was struggling more than usual. Their swords clashed one more time before they both took a jump back.

"I see you can copy my moves."

I could hear a quiet chuckle coming from the man. He smiled at Erza and fixed his hat.

"Correction, I memorized your moves and fighting skills but I also make them better."

Erza growled and lunged herself towards him. The man just chuckled once again and raised his sword and their battle began once again.

"This is not good." I heard Mira whisper. I looked at her worried face from the corner of my eye.

"What do you mean?"

Mira looked at me through the corner of her eyes with uncertainty and sighed.

I never got my questioned answered so I just looked at the battle going on in my own hall. Erza had a cut on her left arm that was now bleeding while the other man had a gash in his right shoulder. I could see him wincing while his left hand rested on top of the wound.

"You are good but I'm afraid-"

My eyes opened horrifyingly wide because Mirajane just came out of nowhere and just punched right through the man's chest. I could see her gripping the heart tightly in her hand. The man looked over his shoulder, gasping for air, his mouth wide open.

"Yo-ou…" his left hand gripped onto the hand that Mira had right through his chest holding his heart. "Bi-tch…"

I heard his gasp and she pulled her hand right back out and he fell to the floor lifeless.

There was blood all over Mira's arm and on the floor beneath her.

I couldn't help the tremble that overtook my body at that moment. I stared at the lifeless body in front of me… his eyes were open starring right at me yet unseeing.

Mira dropped the heart and shook her hand in the air trying to get rid of some of the blood. "Are you getting rusty, Erza?"

As if the spell was broken I look towards Erza who stood straight and proceeded to put her sword away. "He was a bit difficult… but I could have handled him." she looked at Mira again and nodded her head. "but thank you for your assistance."

Then as if on cue they both turned to me. Erza was the first to speak then rushed to my side. "Lucy! Lucy, are you okay?"

She looked me all over she tried to turn me but the pain in my back immediately protested against the movement making me wince while hissing loudly. She stopped moving me immediately.

"Your back is injured?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah, the asshole threw me against the wall when you guys came. He also broke my wrist…"

Mira was next to me and she grabbed my broken wrist lightly trying to examine it. I couldn't help but grimace and bit my lip so hard that I drew out blood. Mira looked up towards me with an apologetic face.

"Lucy… I'm sorry but I'm going to have to move your bone back in place it will hurt." Then before I could protest she twisted my wrist and I could hear a snap. I let out a scream and tried to pull my wrist away but Mira held onto it tightly.

I had my eyes closed, breathing hard trying to calm down. I felt my head resting on Erza's leg, I don't know when Erza moved it but I was grateful for it.

I could feel Mira moving my wrist to check if it was good. I winced a little bit but the pain wasn't like before.

"Does it feel better, Lucy?" I opened my eyes and nodded at her. She smiled and let go of my hand to which I then moved it to rest on top of my stomach.

"Your hand will be sore but will heal yet still I recommend getting it checked." she said as she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood of her hand.

I looked over to the dead body and couldn't help but feel guilt.

"You killed him…"

Mira sighed and proceeded to look over at him as well. I continued talking.

"I thought you guys didn't kill…"

"We don't kill humans… Unless they want to become a vampire but that is a whole other story." She looked at me.

"But we do kill other vampires who threaten us or those we care for." She sighed. "My little one, had I not done what I did Erza who have been seriously injured… you might have been dead."

I felt the inside of my mouth drying and tears burning my eyes. "Still…"

"Forgive me, Miss Lucy but do know I will do all that is in my power to protect those whom I love and care for."

Erza stayed quiet the entire time but I knew that she two believed the same.

I knew he was bad… wanted to harm me but a life is a life.

I could feel Erza lifting me and then carrying me down the hall to go to our castle's doctor. Mira followed behind us.

I wanted to cry yet I did not want to look weak. I was tired of everyone seeing me as a child. My eyes were in pain from trying to hold back the tears. I had to be strong…

I knew I had to be…

Because I realized this was really only the beginning and worse was to come.

"You have gone through quite a bit… there's no need to be strong, Lucy." I looked up at Erza as she spoke but she didn't look at me just straight forward.

"Even the strong can break. Believe me you are not weak for crying, crying is not a weakness."

After that the walk towards the doctor's room was quiet as I cried as silently as I could.

###### 

Jude stared at his daughter's sleeping form. She had her wrist wrapped in gauze and her waist also. Her face was marred with bruises. She had been attacked by one of sting's vampires.

Rufus Lorde…

_Seems like the bastard doesn't even care anymore about the said proposition they had shared._

His daughter had been attacked.

She almost died.

He felt his eyes stinging. He ran a hand over his face to try and compose himself.

He was incompetent…

"I have an idea Jude."

Jude looked down next to him so see Makarov staring at Lucy just as intently.

"Today we were all lucky that we were here and able to rescue her before it was too late but I am worried because if it has happened once it will happen again."

"So what do you propose?"

"If you allow me I can send two of my most trusted vampires to help protect her all hours of the day, so that should such an attack happen again the enemy will eliminated at once."

"I know you may not like the idea but-"

"No, quite the contrary I'm all for it." He glanced at Lucy quickly before looking back at Makarov. "I don't want to see Lucy hurt that way again."

The old vampire nodded his head slowly as he sighed.

"I just hope she will not protest against the idea too much. Send your subordinates as soon as possible."

"Don't worry Jude they will be here shortly. We'll commence looking after her immediately." He raised his hand in the air. "Erza."

"Yes, master?"

"Go fetch me Goldmine and Niggy. They are to take care of the princess from now on in case of any future vampire attacks from the saber tooth clan."

"Yes, I understand master." And in a flash The Titania was gone.

"I will make sure that I do everything that's in my power to keep Miss Lucy away from harm's way."

Makarov feared that he would in the end have to end up asking for his help and he only hope if that time would come that he would oblige.

###### 

Meanwhile, while everyone was currently focused on what had just transpired the person that had closely been looking through the shadows Disappeared. She rushed as fast as possible to where her people resided. Once she reached home she rushed towards her master's bedroom she knocked on the door waiting for permission to come inside.

"Enter."

She placed some of her silver hairs behind her ear as she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Master." She bowed as she looked at the man sitting down in his chair in front of his desk. His eye's lit up as he looked at her, an evil grin taking over his face.

"If you are here by yourself I take it that poor old Rufus has failed, no?"

She slowly nodded her head as she stood right up.

"Well, I guess it couldn't be helped then…" he leaned forward placing his elbows on the desk while resting his chin on his hands. "But do tell me Yukino what happened, I am the most curious."

He extended one hand out motioning for her to walk over. "Please, sit right here and tell me everything with details."

Yukino did as she was told an sat on the empty chair facing her master and told him everything… exactly how he wanted it, full of details. She did it because she loved the way his face lit up at everything, the genuine smile he had knowing the pain the king's daughter went through.

She did it because she loved to make her master happy.

She would do anything to keep him happy.

He did save her from despair, so she in turn would stay by his side for eternity.

Because she loved her master and he loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's chapter 3, I don't know if anyone has noticed but I will use first person and third person views in this story I hope it is not confusing, I do try to make it fluent.
> 
> Natsu will be coming soon so do not fret.
> 
> Also, I know I have received questions about Lucy, Natsu and the story but I'm afraid I cannot answer them. Everything and I do mean everything will be revealed in due time so please be patient, I promise its better that way. Though the one question I will answer is that yes, the vampires are immortal unless killed with a wooden steak, decapitated, being burned alive or getting their hearts ripped out. You know the usual. And incase anyone wants to know yes, vampires do feel, their emotions are heightened sort of like TVD; If anyone watches that. Whether it's a good emotion or bad it is heightened.
> 
> Hope this clears the air and I hope everyone enjoys!


	4. Secret's in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I don't have a beta so excuse me if there are any grammar mistakes. If there are please do tell me! I will fix them. ENJOY!

I groaned as I felt the drowsiness from sleeping wearing off. I noticed my breathing was a little labored and that the room I was in was well, dark. I tried to open my eyes but I found the action to be fruitless. Then with the strength I could muster I managed to open them but had to blink quite a few times to clear my vision. There was a few things I noticed once my vision was back.

I was in a dark room, that of which had no windows. No light from outside whatsoever.

I was on a bed laying down but other than that there was just a bureau next to me and big dresser in front of me.

The only source of light was a chandelier hanging on the ceiling that was lit by lit candles.

But most important detail of all…. This wasn't my room.

As a matter a fact I last remember falling asleep in one of the doctors room... yeah, I had been there because…

That's right I was there because I had been attacked by a vampire last night… a vampire whom had wanted to kidnap me to bring me to sting…

Oh god…

I had been close to death yesterday… could it have been that maybe…

No!

No! I refuse to believe anything horrible happened I will just get up and set out to find my father and everyone else! I decided to sit up and while I was doing that I put some pressure on my right hand and the sharp pains I received from both my right hand and back had me screaming in pain and falling back down.

That's right…

I had been attacked… he had broken my wrists. I was pretty much hopeless right now wasn't i. and I really couldn't keep on screaming now could I because what if in fact I was in enemy turf? What if when I had been asleep more vampires came and attacked us, took me with them and right now I was in a prison cell.

I couldn't risk it because I didn't know just yet.

Trying to calm my breathing down and concentrating with all my might on ignoring the pain I tried to turn to my side. I threw my legs out the bed then with my left I put all my support on it and lifted myself upwards into a sitting position.

Think, Lucy, think! You need a way out of here. I could see that there was a small hallway leading to what I was assuming the door that would get me out of here. I knew the only way I could find out was by walking towards it and seeing for my damn self.

I tried to place my feet on the ground and the moment I tried to stand up correctly I could feel a searing pain race through me, my back pain protesting in every way. Oh god, how badly had I been hit?

I mean I know hit a stone wall but still… that bastard really threw me hard.

At the sudden thought of the vampire I could suddenly remember how my back hit the wall, how I was lying down on the floor in pain and how his also laid close by with his eyes starring unseeing right into my own.

I remembered that he was a dead man now…

I began to shuffle a bit, the pains I felt reminding me how stupid this idea was because if I had been kidnapped I would have no chance of even being able to run away. I was doing fine till I could feel my vision blacking in and out, getting all fuzzy and the sides of my head tingling.

No…

Please, body don't let me down now!

Oh for the love of god don't-

In the next second I could hear fast footsteps and the door slamming open. I saw my father running inside I couldn't hear him calling out to me but I did see his worried and frightened expression from where I was. I know I was going to faint but the sudden relief I felt at that moment seeing my father was like none other I have ever felt before.

I knew I could faint in peace… I hadn't been kidnapped thank god.

That was my last thought before my entire world went black once again.

###### 

I think I was waking up once again. Except this time, there was this chilling, cold sensation going inside of me, I could even feel it in my veins, I felt a hand on my wrist then another one on my back. I could tell I was on my side and once again on the bed.

Well, I mean this shouldn't really be that hard to guess.

All of a sudden I could hot, scorching heat inside of me yet I felt no burn, I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I indeed am alive and not on fire. I felt a tingling sensation on my back and wrist; I could literately feel my muscles and bones moving inside of me. it was the weirdest feelings I had ever felt in my entire life. Just what exactly was going on?

I moved my eyes around looking at my surroundings and noticed that I was indeed still in the dark cell looking chamber. My eyes landed on all the people occupying the room.

The father, master Makarov and two strange men who were standing right behind the master; they were all looking at me and pretty much aware that I was awake now. But if they were all over there then who was—

I peered a bit over my shoulder and my mouth dropped wide open and my eyes opened impossibly big.

Levy…

Levy had her hands on me which were quite in fact glowing a weird pale blue/silver.

What the hell was levy doing here? Is she the one causing these weird sensations inside of my body? Just what in the world-

My reoccurring thoughts and questions were suddenly interrupted by a loud scream filling the room. It came from levy that immediately shut her mouth. I could feel her hands shaking from where they were place on my body. Her face was in a pained grimace and she was panting hard. She was sweating from how hard she was concentrating and I could only slightly hear her speaking a foreign language that I did not know… didn't even know even existed. But then all of those thoughts were once interrupted when I had noticed she had screamed… whatever it is that she is doing to me is affecting her in a bad way.

I had to put a stop to this… I was shocked to realize that I was paralyzed on the spot. I couldn't move it was like I was a vegetable.

"What the-"

I gasped out loud and that seemed to make levy flinch but she recovered quickly without even opening her eyes.

"Levy are you—"My eyes grew wide in horror when I saw that the hand she hand on my wrist began to twist and contort. I could hear Levy whimpering as the hand shook more violently.

"LEVY STOP! STOP IT !"

She only shook her head at me and continued, I tried to move but I just couldn't move my body besides my neck. I could hear levy let out another horrifying high pitched scream that she immediately clamped off by biting down on her bottom lip. I could her wrist was bruising and her body hunched over mines. She was clearly in a lot of pain from whatever it was that she was doing to me.

"LEVY YOU NEED TO STOP!" I turned my head and looked at the master and my father who were standing quietly there looking at the spectacle.

"PLEASE! ONE OF YOU GUYS NEEDS TO STOP HER!"

"I'll be fine… Don't worry about me Lucy…" I could hear her then go back to chanting and I could hear a few pained groans escape from her every now and then. I decided that I just wouldn't look at her anymore…I didn't want to see her this way.

It felt like forever before there was another pained, muffled scream and she whispered the words.

"I'm almost done… just a little bit more."

Then slowly, little bit at a time I could feel the searing heat leave my body. I saw her hands stop glowing and then in a second everything stopped. I could finally move again and I could feel that my hand and back were free of pain.

Just what had she done?

I looked at Levy who was taking a few calming breaths and then she stood up straight opening her eyes to look at everyone in the room.

"The healing process is complete my Lord." She looked down at me next and sighed.

"How did you—"

"I'm pretty sure you have a lot of questions right now Lucy." My father was the next to speak.

"And believe us daughter, they will be answered." He was next to me now; he ran one of his hands through my hair as he spoke softly.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes."

"Good… I was really worried about you and the injuries your body suffered." He turned to levy then bowed slightly to her. "I thank you from the bottom of my soul, Miss Levy Mcgarden."

"O, please my lord it was my pleasure… besides I would do anything for the princess and you know that."

"Levy… why were your hands glowing?"

Everyone in the room once again turned their attention towards me. I decided to sit down and I could see from my peripheral that the master was right next to me now with those to two men right behind him.

Just who were those men?

"Princess." I turned to look at master Makarov and saw him bowing with the two men to show their respects. "We have much to discuss, Lucy."

"I can clearly see that. Everyone in here owes me quite an explanation but please… may I get a change of clothes first before anything?"

"Why of course you can my daughter." My father then turned towards Levy. "Please, Levy, go fetch two of the maids outside and ask them to bring Lucilia a change of clothes."

"Right away, my Lord." And levy promptly left the room as soon as the door closed behind Levy the master spoke; the mood in the atmosphere of the room changing drastically.

"I'm afraid what me and your father need to speak to you about, Lucy, will have to be done right away."

"What… why—"

"Yes, Lucy you see… yesterdays attack let us know that things are taking on a road for the worse." I looked at my father who spoke with clear determination. "I'm afraid that regular soldiers won't be capable to protect you against such attacks in the near future."

He sighed as he walked around to the foot of my bed. "If it happened once Lucy it will most surely happen again. It is why I even put you inside this room for the night just so if any other vampire dare to come back they wouldn't be able to find you."

I nodded my head, understanding what they were saying but I still didn't get why they were saying this to me.

"So, I understand why I was put her but what will we do now I mean I can't stay inside her forever. What is the plan father…" I looked over to the master. "Master Makarov…"

"It's not so much of a plan but of protection…" the master answered me. "I would like you to meet two of my most trusted vampires, goldmine and Niggy… they will be in charge of protecting you and being with you at all times of day miss Lucy."

Wait… what?

No… this was a mistake…

I was to be put under the protection of vampires?

"But—"

"Lucy, I know what you must be thinking but this is really the only way." My father walked over to me grabbing one of my hands covering it with his own. "We really don't have any other choice besides it's better than you being locked away in a dirty old room."

"I know how to protect myself… I-I- I don't need babysitters or to be locked away either father!" I pulled my hand away from his. "Stop treating me like baby."

"The decision is final."

"But—"

"LUCILIA!" my father's strong voice stopped my rant from even coming out. He gave me a hard stare that let me know that I had no choice.

"I'm not doing this to make you miserable just that it is the only way for now. There will be no more arguments about this."

I slowly nodded my head at him. He was after all the king of this country. I hated being this powerless… I know he is right in his own way but to be watched over like some porcelain doll is humiliating.

I know how to fight, I know my strength and I'm pretty sure that if I trained with my sword and whip I could be able to do more damage to a vampire.

"I accept father." He looked at me relief washing over his face immediately.

"Good." He sighed and looked at Makarov. "Now, you make speak with Makarov if you have any questions my daughter." He began to walk towards the door. "I am afraid I cannot stay any longer, I have some things to take care of but don't worry Lucy I know Makarov will leave you in good hands."

And just like that he was gone and I was alone in the room with the three vampires… I know the master would never hurt me but just having recently dealt with one trying to kill me does have me on edge.

The master looked at me and frowned. "Lucy, I assure you these two men of mines will do everything in their power to protect you."

"Yes princess. We are at your total and absolute service." I looked at the older man whom had dark blonde hair that reached his shoulders. He had on a black loose shirt on that was tucked inside black pants. He was actually wearing no shoes and I could see he had a leather necklace with a tooth hanging in the middle. I could see he also wore a weird bracelet on his left hand. It had weird charms that were silver mixed with gold and black swirls.

I couldn't help but ask what the bracelet was for and where he got it. It was just so beautiful.

"Thank you but would you mind if I ask a question?" he swiftly nodded his head, his dark gold eyes boring into my own.

"Where did you get such beautiful and intricate bracelet?" he stiffened for a second before he raised his hand to his face as he looked at it.

"Well…" he looked momentarily over to the master whom in turn nodded his head. "This is actually my daylight bracelet; It allows me roam during the day and not be killed by the sunlight."

My mouth formed an O as he explained. I wonder what it was made off. Was there a special ritual to make such an object? It was quite fascinating. I looked over to the second man and saw that he instead had on necklace with a charm on it but this charm was actually silver and navy with black swirls. I glance at the master next and wondered.

"Do you?" He nodded his head as he showed me his hand and he had a thumb ring that had the same black swirls with silver and dark gray.

"I guess a futile attempt to seem human, huh?" I looked at the other man now who had dark raven hair that was in shape of a triangle reaching a little below the ears. He had had brown eyes, a cream loose shirt on that was tucked into his navy loose pants. He wore brown boots that reached his knees and a dark brown open leather vest.

"Please, I actually am quite intrigued by it. It's quite fascinating!" I smiled at them both and extended my hands and shook both of theirs. I'm still no accustomed to how cold their skin is even though they didn't have pale skin but that is really the least of my worries.

"Please, I hope we can be friends as well besides we will be together all day and what not might as well get acquainted." They both nodded their heads at me and smiled.

I might as well make the best out of this situation.

Help my father in the best way that I could.

"Of course! Anything for the princess."

"Good, now please which one is goldmine and which one is Niggy?"

After each man introduced themselves I found out that the man with dark blonde hair was goldmine, touché. And well Niggy was the man with raven hair. After a bit of talking and a few instructions from the master, the master bid his goodbyes and well I was now alone with these two men… well vampires really.

It was quite odd.

My distraction was cut short when I heard goldmine talk. "I think Levy will be arriving soon."

"Ah, yes… the change of clothes…" I heard a soft knock and a firm Princess Lucy and I made my way to the door to open it. Levy was right there and I could see she was worried.

"I'm back Lucy sorry I took so long but the ladies here wanted to pick out the perfect dress for you but everything is set inside your chamber and we even prepared you a bathe."

They always had to pick out the perfect dress.

Really I didn't want to be perfect.

I wish at times that I could just be a regular person in this country, wear whatever I wanted… do whatever I pleased. Marry the man who I would come to love.

I wasn't a fool I knew that when my father left the chamber to take care of business he was actually going to see form fitting prince's for me to marry.

I didn't want to marry a stranger. I wanted to marry someone whom I had fallen so deep in love with eternity wouldn't even sound like much.

Hell, I would even marry a vampire if it meant that he was the one I'd fallen in love with.

But no… that would never happen.

Besides that thought could wait for another time. I still remembered what levy had done earlier and I was intent on finding out what exactly it is that she had done. Did she have powers? Was Levy a creature of some sort? Was she even human?

I sighed as I nodded my head and told Niggy and goldmine that it was time to leave this room. I followed levy as we walked and made turns here and there to get out of the dungeon. Levy slowed down her pacing and was now walking next to me. She had both her hands clasped together behind her back as she looked straight ahead of her.

"I know you probably have a bunch of questions for me, right?"

"I most certainly do."

"Lucy… I just want you to know that whatever I did or hid from you was all done so that you would be safe."

"I know that… but I'm still curious as to what it is that you are hiding from me." I looked down at her and sighed. "Were hiding…"

She nodded her head as she looked down at the floor. The rest of the walk was quiet and uneventful. As we reached my room Levy informed me that there were two female servants inside finishing the bathe for me.

She opened the door and we stepped inside. The two servants were halfway into greeting me when they noticed the two men on either side of me. Their eyes grew wide for a moment before they quickly recovered themselves and finished what they were saying.

I would be lying if I said that the room didn't suddenly feel awkward.

I decided I would question Levy as soon the other servants left the room, I turned to look at the two men who were standing on the other side of the room watching their surroundings and to every movement the servants made. I could also tell from where I was standing that the female servants were also on edge and I could see them starring at the two vampires from the corner of their eyes. They whispered in each other's ear every now and then.

Even though there was really no way to tell the difference between a vampire and a human I think that my father or levy told them about the them but I guess they assumed I wouldn't let them come inside with me. so I guess seeing them right here and now shocked them quite a bit.

They were afraid and I couldn't blame them.

Really all humans knew about vampires was that they killed in order to eat and that they killed humans.

Actually a human was their only food source…

I promptly looked over towards them from the corner of my eyes as the servants finished setting the dress out and so that I could soon start changing. I knew that the master's clan didn't kill humans but then… then how did they survive?

What did they eat?

The vampires taking the cue excused themselves and told me they would be waiting right outside the door. I immediately took of the dirty sleeping gown and made my way over to the bathe that set up for me. Levy was right behind me. I got inside the bath and picked up the soap to begin washing myself. Levy sat on a stool behind me.

"I take it that you informed them about the two vampire guards?"

Levy shook her head as she poured water over my head. "Actually it was master Makarov and lord Jude who held a meeting with all the servants of the house after the attack and informed them that from now you would have two vampire guards with you all the time. They reassured them that they were good and not involved in any way with sting's clan."

I looked down and saw a servant washing one of my feet with a washing cloth concentrating on getting the dirt off my body.

"Is this true?" I asked her. Said woman stopped what she was doing and looked at me blankly.

"It is okay, you can speak with honesty."

She looked promptly towards levy and then back to me and nodded. "Well… Lord Jude did hold a meeting with all of us… we even met the leader of the fairy tail clan." She slowly began her ministrations again as she continued speaking. "And he seemed like a nice ma—vampire." She sighed as she stopped again and looked back up at me. "but if I'm totally honest princess, I will admit that I was afraid and still am quite afraid at seeing them… why for the whole thirty years that I have lived I have never come across a vampire, I would just hear the stories the towns people who would travel would tell… and let me tell you they were not lovely stories."

In that moment came the other servant who grabbed a wash cloth and began to scrub my arms and hands.

"If you don't mind me giving my two cents princess…" the much older woman looked up at me and I nodded my head. "I will admit I too am afraid but I trust in Lord Jude… I know that whatever your great father does is carried with quite a lot of thinking and good intentions. If the king says it's alright to trust this particular vampire clan then it is."

"Lord Jude is a wonderful king." She smiled at me as she said it. "And I'm pretty sure that whatever is going on right now will be solved. I'm also positive you will be a great queen someday M' Lady."

"They're right Lucy." I could feel levy whispering as she washed my hair.

As I finished the bathe I was taking I could help but wonder in amazement at how much trust everyone had in my father. How highly they all thought of him. I was just glad we had such faithful people by our side.

After the bathe I got dressed and the two servants excused themselves and promptly left the room leaving me and Levy alone. As the doors to my room closed I could see the vampires standing right outside as they said. Weren't they tired? Do vampires even get tired?

I had a lot of questions for them but I guess that could be saved for later, I was finally alone with levy and I knew now was the time to talk about what happened earlier.

I was sitting in one the chairs in front of my mirror as levy stood behind me and began to comb my hair.

"So Levy…"

"I take it that you want to have the conversation now?" she stopped and looked straight at me from where she stood. I nodded my head and she just sighed.

"Well I guess I couldn't hide this tid bit of information forever might as well come out clean now…"

I could feel her parting my hair and moving it. "I healed you earlier… with I guess you can say healing magic."

"I'm a witch Lucy… a witch who can use healing magic."

"EHHHHH!" I turned around fast and stared at her with what I can imagine the most shocked expression she has ever seen. "You're a witch?"

"Yeah… I'm a witch and my specific type of sorcery you can say is healing magic."

"Levy, how come you never told me any of this before? I mean, how did I not notice anything before?!"

"I had training, Lucy. My powers kicked in around the age of five and well since then I've had a teacher who helped me control myself. It took me ten years to gain control over but I'm still learning spells. Actually the spell I did today on you was the first I did it that's I was concentrating so hard on it."

"Oh wow! This is amazing!" I looked at her and frowned. "Why would you hide this from me though?"

"Well I just didn't want you to look at me like a freak Lucy… I didn't want you to be afraid of me."

"Levy I would never do such a thing!" I took her hand into mines and held it firmly there. "I would never ever do that… I'm a bit sad that you would think that way."

"I'm sorry, Lucy but it wasn't only that your father also asked me to keep it a secret until the time was right."

"Still…" I looked over to the window were just last night sting's vampire had been standing. I saw there was a new glass panel already in place and all the broken shards had been picked up.

So it took me almost dying for my father to decide it was time to come out with this.

Just how much was being hidden from me?

I looked back at levy, which was looking at me intense and worried eyes. "Who was your teacher?"

She flinched and looked away. "I don't really remember her much… I was only able to be her student for two years. She died after that. I kept teaching myself after that."

"Is that why you read books all the time?" she laughed a bit and nodded her head.

"That and well I just love books."

I laughed with her as I turned back around in my chair. Levy immediately continued to do my hair.

"I'm sorry about your teacher."

I could feel Levy tense and then after a few moments she let out a deep sigh and continued.

"It's okay Lucy. I'm just grateful I had her as my teacher and I hope that wherever she is now she is in peace."

"Do you remember her name?" levy stayed quiet and didn't answer me back till I called out to her again.

"Levy?"

"Uhm… no, I guess since I was quite young I forgot her name." I nodded my head as I fiddled with my fingers in my lap.

"That must have been hard… being so young and going through such a change…"

O, it wasn't that bad Lucy."

"Please… please, next time you are ever going through anything, anything at all let me know… I want to be there for you and help you!"

"Okay Lucy. I promise."

"Good."

After that Levy and I stayed talking for hours. She explained to me everything about witches and I learned quite a lot actually.

For example, just because you were a witch and had magic that didn't mean you could control all of magic, no, each individual had a special gift and a certain type of magic they were good at. Levy was good at healing. There was practically nothing she couldn't heal. She told me there was magic for the elements as well. She even informed me that her teacher was actually a healing witch and could control fire. She said some witches were stronger than others and could actually take up two different types of magic's.

I also learned that even though a person may have one witch as a parent or both it didn't precisely mean that their child would also be able to use magic. No, magic just chose the person thought having a parent or both did bring the chances up but not by a lot, not only that but witches weren't immortal but humans. She said there was more and that she would little by little tell me everything that I wanted to know.

I couldn't help but feel amazed at what little levy could do.

Although I'm hurt she felt that she couldn't trust in me because of her fearing my reaction, I am also most positive this secret being revealed has brought us closer.

"thank you Levy." I smiled at her then laughed a bit as she looked at me confused.

"Eh? Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you shared this with me and healed me today. "

"Lucy…"

"No, really thank you. I'm really grateful to have you as my friend."

"Oh… Lucy, stop!"

She smiled back at me then laughed. "I guess then you're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is chapter 4… Unfortunately, there is no Natsu in this chapter but he will be making his official appearance next chapter. As a matter a fact next chapter name is
> 
> "Asking the dragon a favor."
> 
> So I take it that you all know what that means, right?
> 
> Well, if you don't know then you will find out.
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> Next Chapter: Asking the dragon a favor.


	5. Asking the dragon A Favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: blood and character death this chapter! i do not have a beta so forgive me for any grammatical mistakes and please let me know if there is some. ENJOY!

_One month later…_

I sighed as I sat in my bed while I saw the servants running about. I decided to stand up and walk over to my window to look at the scenery outside. As I looked at the gardens and what not I could see from a distance fast flashes of black jumping here and there, it was goldmine and Niggy doing their usual roundabout the castle, patrolling the area in search of any unwanted intruders. It has been a month since the last attack and although we have suffered no casualties the vampires are still on edge. They said they should always stay on edge because the second we left our guard down it was when sting would strike.

I know that my father must have talked to them because in the whole month that they have been here they have told me not one single detail about the ongoing dispute between that clan and my kingdom. They have also sealed their lips on anything about magic, vampires and any other creature that roamed in the dark. As a matter a fact the only thing I did learn was about their daylight jewelry, which protected them from the sunlight during the daytime. It was frustrating to say the least.

Why should I have to be kept in the dark about all of this?

My mother would always tell me stories so why, why must everything change now that she is gone?

I wonder what my father will do as I keep getting older, especially since my next birthday was just in three months.

_Three months…_

_Time is ticking for me… and I know I might have to be wedded soon._

No, not might but have to be wedded soon. But what if I don't even feel ready? I just don't want to be someone's wife… to be a man's trophy. Doing whatever it is that he wants…

I want to be independent.

Go out and explore the world.

I want to be _free._

"Miss Lucy."

I looked over my shoulder to see Mrs. Spetto calling out to me.

"Miss Lucy, it is time for lunch." She walked over to me and proceeded to put a hair that had been on my face behind my ear. "Your father will be joining you today. He said he has much to discuss with you."

Figures…

"Alright, thank you, Mrs. Spetto. I'll be there in a moment." She nodded her head and left. I really wished Levy was here with me right now but she was busy at the moment. Actually ever since she told me about her being a witch she has been absent lately.

I was glad I had goldmine and Niggy to accompany me otherwise I would be the loneliest I have been since my mother's death. Though I knew everyone cared for me I couldn't help but feel empty…

I made my way downstairs and finally reached the dining hall. I saw my father on the far end sititng in his royal chair. I was going to sit on the other end but he stopped me.

"Lucilia, please come sit next to your father." I did as I was told and sat next to him. I thanked the servant who pulled my chair out for me.

I sat still, letting the kitchen servants come and serve me my platter of food, which consisted of cooked lobster with a side of soup that had various vegetables, another bowl with rice and a bowl with fruits. Once done the servants excused themselves and headed back to the kitchen. I looked at my father through the corner of my eye,I could see him starring down at his half eaten soup when he sighed deeply.

"You know you will be turning seventeen soon, right?"

"Yes, in three months… I know that father."

"It is time that you find a fine duke or prince to be wedded to… don't you think?"

"You're going to find one for me anyways so why bother asking me?" I looked at him, feeling anger boil inside of me.

"Your mother always wanted you to make the choice but as the circumstances are going…"

"I get it father."

"the clock is ticking for you… you are passed the age already if we wait any longer you might never find someone."

"Was that how you met mother? She was forced to marry you at a young age and hope to someday fall in love with you?" I looked down at my plate and took a spoon of fruit into my mouth. I could hear my father sigh next to me.

"Your mother wasn't of royalty when I met her and you know that."

"That is exactly why I bring it up."

"Stop being difficult!"

"I was just merely pointing something out. You a prince of a country picked a random person whom you met to be your wife, to be a queen, so therefore why should I be wedded to some pompous man instead of having a choice!"

"Because if I don't get you out of here as soon as possible things will just stay the same Lucy! You are of age, you need to be wedded, besides if you marry another prince of another country we can expand our kingdom and get help from your husband's side to deal with this ludicrous vampire clan!"

"Well I would rather be dead than to have you decide my future!" I only registered my father standing up quickly from his chair before the sharp sound of a slap resounded through the dining hall. I gasped as I grabbed my red cheek where I had been hit.

My cheek burned and tingled. He had hit me…

My father had hit me.

My father has never hit me before…

Not once…

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING WHEN I HAVE BEEN TRYING MY DAMNEST TO KEEP YOU ALIVE AND SAFE!" he began pacing in the room and I could feel tears stinging my eyes.

"DO YOU THINK IT PLEASES ME TO SEE LIVE YOUR LIFE LIKE THIS? TO HAVE TO BE GUARDED TWENTY-FOUR/SEVEN BY VAMPIRES?" he stopped and looked right at me. "TELL ME DO YOU? BECAUSE I DON'T LUCILIA! I DO NOT CARE ABOUT MYSELF AND WHETHER I DIE THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW BUT I CARE ABOUT YOU AND YOUR FUTURE! YOUR WELL-BEING IS OF THE OUT-MOST IMPORTANCE TO ME! IT WAS TO YOUR MOTHER ALSO! SHE RISKED HER LIFE, GAVE HER LAST DYING BREATHE FOR YOU SO DON'T YOU DARE SIT HERE AND TELL ME YOU WOULD RATHER DIE!"

My mind was on a whirl wind as it processed all of the information he just gave me.

What did he mean my mother risked her life for me? that she used her dying breathe to save me?

hadn't may mother died on her bed because of her sickness?

she had gone in her sleep!

"What do you mean my mother gave her life for me?" I could see the anger on his face leave as it was replaced by one of horror.

He motioned towards the servant by the door and he excused himself.

"This meal is over. You can finish or go back to your chamber, you can do whatever pleases you."

I got up from my chair and asked again. "What do you mean by that?"

"The discussion is over Lucilia." He began to walk towards the door with the clear intent of leaving.

"What are you hiding-"

"I said it's over!" he stopped and turned around. "I will say this though, be prepared because on your seventeenth birthday we will be having a ball and suitors will come to look at you and place a bid. I will decide who your husband will be. Goodbye."

After that he left the room and I just flopped back down on the chair and cried to myself silently.

Just how many secrets were being hidden from me?

How did all of this come to be?

i was filled confusion and anger.

At that moment I could hear the doors open yet again. I looked up and saw Niggy and goldmine standing there with a frown on their faces.

I just looked back down and continued to cry. I cried until my cheek didn't hurt anymore from my father's hit, till both of my cheeks were raw from rubbing the tears off of my face.

Even though they were there I felt lonely and empty.

Lonelier and emptier than I ever did before.

Something told me today wasn't going to be a good day.

###### 

_Hours later… 10:00 pm in the night…_

It all came to a shock when in the middle of the night as I was sitting by the window while talking to levy I saw a bunch of bright arrows coming towards the kingdom.

Wait bright arrows?

Oh my god we were under attack.

There was about dozens on dozens of the arrows going through the air. My eyes grew wide when I saw three of them coming directly towards me. they were on fire and would surely break through the window.

It took all about a second for Niggy to grab me and move me, all about a second for chaos to hit the castle. Before Niggy moved me I caught a glimpse outside and saw the gardens, tree's and several soldiers running about on fire. Smoke was filling the air.

As I was moved at the speed of lighting in Niggy arms I screamed loudly for levy. She was still in the room!

"Niggy! Levy! Levy is still-"

"Do not fret My lady goldmine has her."

"What is going on?"

"We are under attacked."

"By who? Who would do—"

"I think you know who is behind this, My lady."

Sting…

"So then that means it was vampires who sent the fire arrows? How many of them are here?"

"I'm afraid it wasn't the vampire but humans who did that."

"What!? Why? Why would our people do such a—"

"Simple. They were compelled to."

My eyes furrowed in confusion to what he said. Compelled to? Who would compel them to do such a thing? How? Niggy looked at me briefly through the corner of his eye before looking back up.

"I'm not supposed to disclose this information but I'll do so anyways just because you need to know about a special trait vampires who drink human blood have."

I looked at him as he just looked forward and continued to speak. "When a human dies and comes back as a vampire they remember every single detail of their past life… including the way in which they died." I felt Niggy suddenly jump and then saw from my peripheral a flash of gold and blue also jumping behind us. To where they were taking us I didn't know but they were in a hurry.

"When said vampire drinks human blood and is strong he is able to control other humans by giving them commands, they do this by starring straight into their eyes; its mind compulsion, Miss Lucy. A vampire can control a human's actions; make them forget certain memories or even their entire life or who they are just by looking into your eyes and giving the command."

I gasped as I looked at him.

"Vampires aren't the only one who can do this… witch's, werewolves and hybrids can too. It is how we have stayed under radar all these years."

I couldn't believe my ears.

Though I didn't really last in my thoughts nor could really take the time to process everything because then in a flash I was flying in the air and so was levy. I was screaming flaying my arms and legs thinking I was going to crash into the wall when I felt a cold grip on my wrist and I opened my eyes just in time to see goldmine pulling me towards him catching me then placing me softly on the ground with levy.

"Thank you-"

My sentence was cut off when I heard a guttural scream. I looked over to the spectacle in front of me. I could see Niggy fighting with two vampires. One of the vampire's whom had short silver hair but very well built was clutching his left eye, blood running down that side of his face. The other vampire had light brown hair and brown gold-ish eyes. And he was currently battling hand to hand with Niggy who was blocking of the attacks with just one arm. The other arm he had it on his abdomen. i could see blood dripping on the floor but didn't know from whose it belonged to but fear spike through me as the vampire with silver hair got over his momentary collapse and came up behind Niggy and delivered a harsh punch in his lower back. Niggy arched then hunched over coughing out blood, the other vampire in front of him went and delivered a kick to his abdomen causing him to hunch lower spitting more blood out.

I couldn't help but scream at them to stop. "STOP IT! YOU BASTARDS, STOP!" The one with the light brown hair looked over at me and smirked.

"Well, well look-y here… take a look at what we found Bobo."

Then I saw a flash of gold in front me and then goldmine went and hit the man with light brown hair right across his right jaw. "You have found nothing! And whatever it is that you two want I suggest you look somewhere else!"

The man retaliated and grabbed goldmines wrist hauled him upwards then kicked him. making him fly and hit the roof. "I would love to but you see… my boss is one crazy bastard and if I returned empty handed well, let's just say I rather not suffer the consequences."

He turned to look at me and laughed. "Better you than me, no?"

My eyes opened wide as I looked at him. "Who is your boss?" I could see from my peripheral Niggy wiping the blood of his face as he fought against the man with silver hair. The man now had deep gash in his left arm. I saw goldmine land on the floor perfectly like a cat though he was panting hard. The man with light brown hair then disappeared and in the next second he was right in front of me. I could feel his cold lips on my ear as he spoke.

"Sting Eucliffe." He whispered. "Though I thought you already knew that… I mean you are making him quite impatient, princess."

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him as I took a few steps back.

"Don't you dare… don't you dare touch her." I heard goldmine say in the background causing the vamp in front of me to laugh then turn around to face him.

"Or what? What can an old vampire like you do?"

"Quite a lot actually! You would be surprised." then they were back to fighting. Goldmine punched the man four times straight in the face throwing him off balance as he stumble about holding his broken bleeding nose. Then goldmine jumped and kicked him then flashed step and he was crouching behind him where he delivered a harsh punch to the point where I could hear bones cracking. The vampire screamed in pain as his left arm reached behind him to grip his back.

I felt someone gripping on to me and felt some trembling then I had remembered Levy was here with me. I looked next to me and saw her frozen in fear. Her eyes wide and mouth opened.

"Levy!" she wouldn't budge.

"Levy! snap out of it!"

"AHHHHHH!" I froze when I heard a guttural scream; I whipped my head around and saw the man with silver hair gripping his right shoulder as it gushed out blood. He had no arm. I looked at Niggy who had on an expression that I had never saw the entire time he had been here. He was holding the man's arm in the air then with no effort tossed it somewhere else. I took the time to look all around me and noticed we were in the castles entrance, the big double doors taking us to the outside where right there.

I didn't know what to do.

Everything in here was becoming too intense for me and I just didn't know how to deal with it.

"Lucy…" I heard a quiet voice next to me and a soft tug on my sleeping gown. "Lucy… what do we do?"

"I—" I tried to think of something to say but couldn't come up with nothing as I stared at the none stop battle in front of me. I could hear screams and battles cries outside of the doors also which let me know that going outside wasn't our best bet. "We stay here Levy… without them I doubt us getting very far and getting there in good condition so we stand here and wait."

I looked down at her as she stared at me and softly nodded her head. "I'll heal them once this is over."

I looked at Niggy and goldmine, both right now had suffered quite the injuries and wondered if levy would be able to withstand. "Are you sure about that? They have serious injuries, you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes, I can Lucy. I'll endure it! Everyone's well-being is of great importance to me and if I know I can help in any way at all then I will."

I smiled at her but the smile immediately left my face as I heard a name being shouted. "BOBO!"

I saw the man with white hair scream as his left arm was ripped out as well leaving him arm less then Niggy went in straight for the kill, punching a whole in his chest then ripping his heart right out.

"Oh my god…" the man with silver hair who I assumed by now went by the name of Bobo stumbled backwards while looking down at his chest then back at the heart that Niggy held in his hand. As the man with silver hair fell down to the floor I looked over towards the one with light brown hair and heard him growl.

Everything after that was a blur.

I don't know how it happened but he moved fast. I could hear levy scream my name and hands pushing me roughly out of the way, as I was on the floor I could hear screaming next to me and as I looked up I could see that the vampire was sucking levy's blood out. She was gripping onto to his shoulders trying to get free. He sucked on her neck and I could see the cuts and bruises on his body disappearing, bones cracking and his back getting straight again.

Just what in the effing world was going on right now?

I let out a scream as I could see levy turning a bit pale and her movements had much less energy in them.

He was killing her!

Then goldmine was there in the next second and grabbed the vampire by his shoulder and threw him across the room. Levy dropped to the floor while a hand clutched her neck as she screamed. She had tears running down her cheeks; her eyes open wide in fear.

I tried to reach out towards her but I couldn't lift my arms. I looked down and saw my hands shaking uncontrollably.

Levy was in a panic right now as she wiped her neck and tried to get the bleeding to stop. Goldmine was crouching down in front of her trying to calm her down but she just thrashing about trying to push him away.

"Miss Levy stop you need to drink some of my blood so that you may heal and not die!" he gripped onto her shoulders and shook her. "Miss Levy stop!"

I heard a scream and looked over my shoulder and saw Niggy struggling both arms now clutching at his mid section. He looked over at me then at goldmine and Levy.

"GOLDMINE GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" at that moment I heard the castle doors open up wide and I saw it was another vampire, a female at that with a long turquoise coat that covered her entirely, she had brown eyes with short silver hair. I could see her fangs out as she hissed at me. I couldn't believe it… just how many vampires had sting sent out here… why was he doing all of this!

Niggy looked over to the newcomer and yelled at goldmine again.

"YOU GUYS NEED TO LEAVE NOW! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THESE TWO PEST BUT YOU GUYS NEED TO LEAVE! GOLDMINE YOU MUST GET THE PRINCESS TO A SAFE PLACE!"

Goldmine looked at him and nodded his head at him. he grabbed onto levy then looked at me. "We have to go princess."

I looked at him then back at Niggy shaking my head. "ARE YOU CRAZY? THAT'S A SUICIDE MISSION!" I looked at Niggy and I could feel tears burning my eyes. He was injured… badly injured, he wouldn't make it! He struggling as it was with the light brown haired vampire that kept swinging at him.

"NO STOP IT! NIGGY YOU HAVE TO COME WITH US!"

But my protest died on deaf ears as goldmine picked me up and the last thing I saw was the women with silver hair join the other vamp in attacking Niggy.

"NOOOO! NO! NO! NO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! HE'S YOUR COMRADE!? HE IS GOING TO DIE!"

I felt goldmines grip get a little tighter as he answered me.

"Because princess… it is what Niggy would have wanted… because we are here to protect you at all cost."

"I don't want to be alive if it means all of those close to me will die…"

I felt him flinch but he continued on until we were now in the dungeons… as a matter a fact we were back in the room where I first woke up in after the first attack. Goldmine put me down and then he proceeded to put an almost unconscious levy on the bed. I saw him bite into his left wrist and once blood was dripping he carefully opened Levy's mouth and let the blood drip into it. I could see levy grimace and move about but he held her head firmly till he deemed she got a good dose. Then in an instant I saw levy's face regain color, the wound on her neck closing and disappearing. As she gasped and sat abruptly on the bed; her hand on her mouth as she stared wide eyed at goldmine.

I just stood there just as shocked. Did his blood cure her?

But how?

I stared at goldmine as he wiped his wrist on his black shirt. "I'm sorry I had to do that but it was the only way miss levy would have remained alive."

Levy shook her head as she looked down at her lap. "No… I was just a bit shocked… I never drank blood especially not that of a vampires so yeah I was shocked but thank you for saving my life."

"It was nothing."

"So what do we do now?" I asked him, he bit his lips and sighed.

"We stay here until Niggy, your father or someone gets us letting us know it's okay…" he paced around the room. "Though I will head out in a bit to check up on things but for now let's rest a bit and make sure the enemy doesn't know where we are."

And he did stay. I don't know for how long he stayed but after a while he said he would go check outside but not without Levy healing him. he left and it was I'm thinking hours later until he came back and told us everything was over. In those hours I don't think I ever felt such fear, anguish and anxiety while sitting, pacing or standing in that room with levy. There was such tension it was unbearable. Once goldmine got us and we walked back into the castle I could see he had a grim look on his face and grief just rolled of his shoulders. He took us to a room where my father was in with master Makarov and this other vampire who had spiky blonde hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his right eye. He introduced himself as Laxus Dreyar, he was master Makarov's grandson. They had received the news about the attack and had come to help. I was also told about how we lost fifty of our soldiers and a lot of the town's people were hurt in the process. I received news that Niggy hadn't made it and had died in battle.

I had broken down and cried. I didn't even get to pay him my respect's, they told me they had found his body burned along with the vampire that had light brown hair. After that I had three vampires as guards, Two new ones along with goldmine.

But the attacks kept on happening. Three vampires soon turned to five from five it was seven till later on there was ten vampires looking after me and the castle.

The attacks became more frequent and my birthday was already a month away.

What would become of my kingdom?

Where was the hope?

###### 

Jude walked about in the chamber as he was holding yet another meeting with Makarov. He stopped and looked at the vampire in front of him.

"We have no choice."

"Jude, are you even—"

"Makarov, things cannot continue the way that they are now. I hate to admit it but we need his help."

"I know that! But how are you even sure he will say yes? You know how that boy feels about humans, even if I beg he will not accept."

"He will accept because it's Lucy."

"Jude, he doesn't know that Lucy is the one he—"

"Doesn't matter! There is no other way! We need his help, I know he will be the only who will be able to protect her and not fail. I'll go with you and beg him myself if I have to."

Makarov looked at Jude as if he was crazy. "Jude, even if he does accept how do you know he won't kill Lucy? He's the dragon and I don't even know how to handle him. I don't know if putting her life in his hands is such a good idea!"

"Better his hands than to ever let her fall in the hands of sting."

The silence that overtook the room in that moment was just deafening. It was settled then, they would go and ask for dragons help.

Ask the monster for a favor as a last attempt to take control of the situation.

Jude went into his closet and pulled out a black coat and put it around him. "If he wants money, I can give it to him. Whatever he wants I'll give, he just needs to help us and I'll make sure that he does."

Makarov sighed and put his hood over his head as well.

"Fine, let's just go get Laxus, Mira and Erza just in case that boy gets out of hand."

"No problem, the more people the better."

As they left and made their way through the woods Jude prayed to god and all the deity's that he would accept and give a helping hand. Jude was sure if he did it once that he was capable of doing it again.

###### 

I was lying down on my hammock outside of my house. I had my eyes closed listening to all of the noises the animals would make. I could hear the bats waking up and flying away from the nearby cave.

I loved the night.

Loved how messed up it was, All the horrible things that would happen in it.

I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my eternity in the dark.

I really wouldn't. I would relish in it.

Off in the distance I could hear a horse that was about a mile away and fellow vampires jumping about in the trees. I could feel a grin take over my face. By their smells I could tell who they were already although the man on the horse didn't smell like someone I knew I could tell it was that of a human. A human that smelled delicious indeed.

What were the idiots doing? What were they thinking by bringing a human down to my domain?

Maybe I had stopped the mass massacres against the pitiful humans but that didn't mean that I abhor them any less.

As I heard the footsteps coming closer, I decided to greet my fellow companions.

"Well, what brings you _people_ around this side of hell?"

I could hear the sound of footsteps stop before they continued and came to a halt as they were now a feet yards in front of me.

"Dragon…"

I opened my eyes at the name and laughed. I looked over at the old man, who was standing with the human. Erza, Mira and Laxus were right behind them.

"Awe, old man is that any way to talk to an old friend?" I sat on my hammock and crossed my arms over my chest. "Or does my name bring a bad taste to your mouth? Does it bring up the memories of how you failed the human behind it?"

I could see him gritting his teeth before he breathed in deeply and let it out. "We come to talk to you, we have a proposition for you dragon."

I got up and picked up the glass of blood I had on the ground to take a sip out of it. "A proposition or a favor?"

"Don't mess with me boy. My patience is wearing thin."

"Now, now let's not get carried away here… Last time I checked that is no way to talk to the man you are a seeking help from now is it?" I grinned at him as I continued speaking.

"Before we start though I would like to know why there is a human here."

"He isn't just any human, Dragon, this is the king of magnolia! Show some respect!"

And as always the party wouldn't be ruined if it wasn't for the witch.

"I bow down to no one. King or not I don't care **he is a human.** " I looked over at Makarov. "And if whatever it is that you need to talk to me about involves humans I don't wanna hear it so you might as well go on your way."

I finished my drink and began to walk inside my house when I heard the man speak.

"I need your help." I could hear his rapid heartbeat the blood pumping ferociously, i could smell the fear in him yet he continued talking without stuttering once. that was something to admire i guess. "I will pay you whatever it is that you want, if you want pieces of land I will give them to you just as long as you agree to help me."

"And why should I help a human?" I looked at him through the corners of my eyes.

"Because if you don't these kingdom will cease to exist, that barbaric vampire will take over and my daughter Lucy will die or become his slave. I just ask that you help me in protecting her, please she is all that I have left in this world."

"I'm sorry but whatever dilemma you got yourself in… you're gonna have to get yourself out of it." I was turning the handle of the door to go inside my house when the man yelled.

"If you don't help sting will kidnap my daughter then take over the kingdom!" my entire body stiffened when he said the name of the one vampire I loathed and wished death upon for the last 20 years of my life. I've been trying to find him so that I could kill him.

"Who is the vampire behind all of this?"

"What? Why does it—"

"Just answer me human."

"Sting. Sting Eucliffe."

I turned around to face them once again. "Sting Eucliffe you say?" they nodded their heads and I laughed. So sting Eucliffe was the perpetrator behind all the mess I had been hearing was occurring lately? That bastard wanted to become king?

Ha, over my dead body.

i was actually glad they came to ask for my help now.

"You have my interest now king." I walked closer to them till I was a few feet away. "Please do tell me what it is you want me to do?"

"Sting, along with his vampire clan wants to take over the kingdom. Establish a new order where humans are in the category as that of animals. Slaves if you want to put it that way."

I nodded my head as I listened to him. Although I admired that bastards plan and had once thought of the same idea there are reasons of which I understand why humans must stay as the top breed. Vampires although stronger are very fewer in number to humans and humans basically make the world go round. And at the end of the day it was easier to let the humans be instead of trying to control them.

don't kill of what feeds ya.

"He wants to kidnap Lucy, my daughter, for reasons I do not know. He even wanted to marry her, that had been his proposition to me but then that would make him king and I would soon rather die than let my daughter be left in his hands."

"And exactly what is it that you need me for then?"

"Well sting has started to attack us directly by sending his vampires to kidnap her, we tried to have vampires of Makarov's clan to protect her and keep guard but that has failed miserably and we reached a finally conclusion that really only one vampire could protect her and be able to put up with the vampire attacks."

"Me."s

the man nodded his head. "Yes. That would be you, dragon."

"So I have to basically watch the girl and protect her from any of stings attacks?"

This was perfect! Absolutely perfect! Why if I believed in god I would say this was all of his gracious doing. All I had to do was protect a measly human? I know that eventually the bastard would come for her himself if he was showing such interest and that would be my perfect chance to kill him.

Kill two birds with one stone. I guess I could put up with one human if it meant that I would get to murder that bastard in the end.

"Yes and I will pay like I said before whatever amount of money you want, i'll give you anything you want, whatever—"

I knew my answer.

"I'll do it." I began to walk away to go inside my house. "I'll be there tomorrow in the afternoon all I ask in return is that when sting makes his appearance you let me handle him."

I'll take the up most pleasure in letting him meet his demise.

I refuse to let that bastard die in anybody's hands besides my own.

That is a promise.

After that I went inside my house to tell Happy about what our most recent mission would consist of... though I doubt the guy would be happy about it.

###### 

Jude could only stand frozen as he watched the vampires back retreat inside the house.

"Did he just agree?"

Jude looked over at Makarov whom looked just as shocked as the rest of them but he quickly composed himself.

"I don't know if to be worried or glad he accepted."

"What do you mean?" Jude looked at Makarov with confusion in his face. "He has agreed to help! this is what we came here for."

"Yes but I am afraid of how easily he agreed to help. Natsu never helps a human and if he has it's because there is always an ulterior motive. I know that boy."

"Besides did you hear how he said when sting made his appearance to let him handle it?" Jude looked at Erza who looked at the master with a frown. "I say that there is something here between him and Eucliffe that none of us know about."

"Mm, perhaps you're right, I don't know if this was such a good idea after all and although this worries there is nothing we can do if we are to win this war then we are going to have to receive anyone's help to gain victory. We need him."

"Now to tell the princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of chapter 5! We have finally met Natsu though next chapter is when he meet's Lucy. i would like to make it known that Natsu and Lucy will have a rough start and it'll be a long way for them so be prepared for the angst everyone! and when i say boy do i mean a lot of it. but believe me it will be worth it.
> 
> Though I do wonder what Natsu's problem is with sting? Or the conversation between Jude and Makarov about Natsu and Lucy… everything will be revealed in due time.
> 
> Next chapter: Fated Meeting.
> 
> ENJOY


	6. The Fated Meeting.

I was sitting in my father's Library/paperwork room starring at the wall in front of me that was filled with books and records of crimes. Basically anything kingdom related, they were separated though. There were so many files and books yet I could only look at one. It was a black book filled with papers inside, the cover on it written perfectly…

**"Files on Dragon."**

I could feel a shiver go through me as I stared at the name. I bet you are all wondering why I'm sitting here starring at a book filled with probable fantasy and made up stories.

That's because I had been wrong.

He does exist.

Dragon is actually alive and _very real_ … So **real** , He was going to be here in just a couple of hours and I would then be stuck with him twenty-four/seven.

He was to be my new protector.

A vampire whom murdered hundreds or maybe thousands was going to be the man responsible for my life.

He would have me in his hands.

Me, a human. The _one thing_ he **despised** the most.

God, did he even know how to protect? Did he know the concept of that?

I could clearly remember every single word my father told me when he delivered me the news. He had servants call for me and we had the discussion right here. He was very serious as he looked at me from his chair and once he spoke he left me no room to argue. He told me how he left the night before and personally sought him out; that I would just have to accept it because he did a lot of talking to even get him to listen to his offer.

Was my father a mad man? He is, isn't he?

If the barbaric monster didn't even want to listen to him then how in god's world did he agree to do such a task?

I felt like regardless of all the talk and doing going around for my safety is leaving me with the short end of the stick.

Why couldn't I just have a choice? He even told me goldmine wasn't going to be my guard that it would just be me and the vampire that went by the name of Dragon.

I felt in that moment that my father must be a special breed of stupid to even dare to want to seek out help from that beast.

Although I argued and actually cursed at my father I was still left with no choice hence, why I sit here in this room starring at this book… wanting to open it and read about that man… know what I will be getting myself into.

To prepare myself and have knowledge of just how atrocious he could be.

Yet I stayed there for two whole hours and didn't once open up the book. I had read about him in the past but that was years ago. I just knew he was a bad person… my mind sort of went blank a bit back when I tried to remember when I read the files.

I couldn't help but feel anxiety. I was nervous… nervous of the moment when he would finally be standing right in front of me. What would I do?

How would he act? Would he be rude, brash, pervert? Suck my blood in my sleep?!

Oh god. I was just a mess.

I don't know how to feel.

I felt everything yet nothing all at once. I was a mixture of all the horrible sickly emotions a human could feel. All of those emotions sat deep inside of me in the pit of my stomach.

I could register some ruckus outside though I couldn't hear what they were actually saying the only thing that did get me out of my deep concentration was when there was a brief knock on the door and a maid stepped inside.

"Princess, the new guard has arrived."

I jumped in my seat as the realization that he was already here.

he had come earlier... no...

Right here… outside… that I would soon be stuck with him until everything was over.

Because that beast was out last chance.

"Your father request's that you go downstairs immediately."

"I—"she stared at me with confusion in her eyes, I decided to compose my damn self and go down. "I will be right there! Thank you."

She smiled and nodded her head as she stepped out of the room and I was right behind her. As I reached the bottom steps I saw my father standing there with his royal blue coat and matching suit. He was standing stiffly with his hands clasped in front of him. as he felt my presence he looked over his shoulder and with a movement of his head motioned for me to stand next to him on the last step. I did as I was told and stood there right next to him. I could see guards standing straight with their silver armory and a sword on either side of the room. There was about forty of them in total.

I could feel my mouth becoming dry and my throat parched as I could hear guards outside my door speaking to someone then I could hear a distinct growl sort of like a tiger and I flinched a bit trying to figure out what in the world caused that noise.

For the love of god was he really a BEAST?

I looked at my father through the corner of my eye.

"Father… where is master Makarov." I whispered into his ear.

"He is with dragon. He will be escorting him." he whispered back to me.

"Just the master?"

"No, he will be with five other guys although I doubt he will do something it is just a safety precaution. Besides it makes the guards feel a bit of ease watching him."

"I wouldn't blame—"

My sentence died in my mouth when the doors were opened slowly by two guards. I could see the master step inside and then a tall figure who had on a black cloak with the hood on step right in after.

That was him…

I felt as if my heart was going to jump right out of my chest. I could see three guards step in right after the man in black. I couldn't see anything just his mouth and chin and a bit of his neck. I saw the two guards that had opened the doors exchange a few words with the master before they began to walk towards us. For some reason I felt as if he could see me, he had his head tilted a slight bit and I felt as if his eyes although covered by his hood were starring right at me, boring a hole into me…

I gasped from the intensity of the feeling and I could see an evil grin soon after take over his face.

I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. The room was filled with quiet whispers from the guards who would stare at each other then look at him. every now and then I would hear whispers of 'dragon…' and 'murderer…'

Why did he hide his face? I could imagine that he was this horrid looking man. he must look like the beast that he is. It would only be fitting for him… because only a beast could do the things that he has done.

I wouldn't be surprised if he was filled with scars, had such a distorted face that he had to hide under a hood in order to not disturb those around him. I pictured him to look exactly like a monster. As he only had but a couple more steps till he was in front of me I couldn't help but feel how dominance poured out of him. He oozed of power. The way he carried himself, the way that he walked was incredible.

I gasped once more as he stood right in front of me. he was only mere inches away but he wasn't facing me but my father.

"Pleased that you have finally arrived, please, if you could so kindly follow me. Dragon." My father then looked over at me. "You two Lucilia, you must come with us." Then began walking away with the master right next to him leading the way Dragon followed immediately after and I right behind him with the guards following suit. As I walked behind him I could smell him as every step he took his cape moved.

He smelled… good.

Which was of quite shock to me.

He smelled of a warm summer night… of pines and the forest with a hint of spice.

I never smelled someone like that before.

It was even more shocking to me that I found myself very much liking it and wanting to inhale it deeply then later on go shopping outside and try to find the fragrance.

I wanted to slap myself for thinking of such. I had been so wrapped up inside my thoughts I didn't noticed when we stopped and I bumped a bit harshly against him.

"Oomph!"

I stiffened when I realized what had happened then I took a step back beginning to form an apology and trying not to think about how where my hands had accidentally touch they had felt a very firm, muscularly back.

"I—" I cleared my throat because suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe like if I had something stuck down my throat. "I—I—my most sincerest apo—"

I looked up at him as I tried to apologize but he didn't even acknowledge me instead he cut me off before I could even finish.

"Watch yourself." He said in a low but very ominous tone that made my skin crawl but also break out in goose bumps at how deep his voice was and how although it was spoken in a threatening tone it was sultry. But all of that was quickly forgotten when anger arose in me at how rude he had been. It wasn't like I had done that on purpose and I was trying to apologize to him! Had he no manners?

"Well, you are going to have to forgive me but I don't think that is a way to respond to someone who was trying to apologize."

We were inside my father's study room now and since he never bothered to answer me I immediately made my way towards my father and the master.

I had no time for men with no manners, thank you very much.

"Can I take off the stupid cloak now?"

I raised my head to look at him who was currently at the other end of the room. I looked down at the master who sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes, you may, there aren't any servants in here."

My heart skipped a beat inside my chest as I realized I would finally know how this man looked like. I looked at said man again who now had his hands around the hood.

"Tch, whatever."

Remember how I said that he was probably horrid looking. Well I had been wrong… oh so very wrong.

He took off the cloak leaving him with a black leather coat on that reached his knees.

I looked at his face at him and he was...

**Gorgeous… Handsome.**

My lips parted a bit and I was completely taken aback by him. He had pink hair that was spiked in every direction with a few strands falling over his face yet his hair looked soft to the touch. His face… slightly tan, was angular, he had a perfectly symmetrical nose that complimented his prominent cheek bones, a strong jaw line with almost full pink lips. He had his eyes closed while undoing the gold buttons of his black leather jacket with gold embroidery. when he opened them as he took off his jacket I felt captivated and mesmerized as I stared into his eyes.

They were onyx mixed with green. they were beautiful... and dare i say mesmerizing? He broke the eye contact when he turned around and dropped his jacket onto the chair. He had on black boots that reached below his knees, black pants and a black belt. He had on a red loose shirt that was sleeveless and the strings around his collar undone revealing his slightly tan but muscular chest. I couldn't believe that such a handsome man was behind of those murders… it was so hard to believe.

I couldn't stop looking at him as he made his way towards me and my father. Yet once he was in front of me he sneered at me as he put his hands in his pockets. He stopped till he was a few inches in front of me looking, sizing me up. I had never felt so small under someone's gaze before.

"So, you're the human I gotta watch over, huh?" he looked at my father next who merely nodded his head.

"Yes, that's my daughter Lucilia Heartfilia."

I smiled at him and extended my hand out towards him to shake it.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Dragon." He looked down towards my hand for a moment then back towards my face. He looked at me with an expression I couldn't decipher. I decided to put my hand back down getting the hint that he wasn't going to shake it. "Well… at least you're pretty so you won't be such an eyesore."

I gasped as I stared at him; he then turned towards my father giving me his back and proceeded to talk to him.

I was shocked…

I haven't even known him for less than a minute and I already take everything back that I had dared to think about him. I cursed myself for even finding him good looking. This man was an ass.

He spoke with such cold tones, he looked down on me and I was a princess. He looked down on a noble person. In all the years I had been alive nobody had ever spoken to me like that before… made me feel so belittled. Just who did this bastard think he was? I wanted to give him a piece of my mind but I knew better and knew that this was neither the time nor place to act so brashly.

"So old man, you want me to stay with her all the time?"

"Well, that would be most fitting so that she is never attacked."

"I see…" he looked over his shoulder to look at me again and I just glared at him displaying my distaste towards him but I froze as he narrowed his eyes and looked at me with eyes filled with anger, hatred and disgust then as soon as the look had been there it left and he turned back around. I was taken aback; no one had ever looked at me with such hatred… I could feel my chest tighten to see such a look on someone's eyes directed towards me…

He hated me… no absolutely abhorred me without even knowing me.

I didn't know how to react to all of this… this was the man I was supposed to be around with twenty-four/seven now? Someone who looked like they hated my mere presence and existence? I could feel my eyes stinging a bit and I knew I just couldn't be inside this room anymore. I needed to leave and breathe some air.

Screw being polite to this man, screw all of this! I refused to stay in this room any longer. I looked at my father and interrupted the conversation he was having with the master and the asshole.

"Father, please forgive my intrusion."

They all stopped talking and looked at me now, I could feel his eyes on me burning a hole into my skull but I ignored him and didn't even bother to look at him.

"Yes, what is it Lucilia?"

"May I please be excused from this meeting? I wish to leave." He looked at me with a slight frown, he opened his mouth to answer me but just in case he was thinking on denying my request i spoke again. "Please father…" if he was going to deny me before he changed his mind then. He nodded his head at me as he spoke.

"Of course you may leave."

I bowed slightly to him and thanked him then made my way towards the door to get the hell out of here.

"Don't go too far though my daughter remember Dragon will be going straight to you after this meeting is over."

I looked over my shoulder at my father and then dragon, who looked at me with the same intensity in his eyes as before, I looked back at my father and I nodded my head.

"Yes, father."

The guards stepped out of the way as two of them opened the doors for me and bid me farewell. After they closed the doors I immediately began to fast walk out towards the back to where the garden was. Once I was outside I was practically running towards the bench inside the gazebo that was placed in front a lake with swans swimming about.

I felt as if I couldn't breathe and needed air.

I needed to breathe some air and refresh my mind. I wanted to just fall down and cry.

I wanted to be strong, be an adult but I just don't know how to handle all of this.

I can't seem to grasp onto what I'm going through or how to approach my situation… I can tell that that man would just make my life hell.

As I reached the gazebo I smiled a bit as I remembered how me and my mother would always go in there. We would sit and talk about nothing and everything all at once.

I missed her so much. Why did she have to die from that stupid sickness? I try to think of the advice or comforting words she would tell me right now in my situation but I found that I couldn't really think of any.

I just needed to go to a happy place right now because I just felt miserable.

I know that there are others who have it worse than me but I just couldn't help but wonder why all of this was happening to me. I was afraid of what my future would consist of… I'm afraid that I won't even have a future at all.

When will all of this end?

I froze when I could hear low growling from my left side. I caught a flash of blue from my peripheral.

For the love of all that is holy just what was that next to me!?

###### 

The human girl left the room but I could still keep track of her thanks to my extremely sensitive hearing. She was around the garden right now, her smell still lingered in the air. There was something about that that didn't settle well with me. Her smell… Her smell smelled familiar… no scratch that it wasn't familiar but she, her scent was like someone else I knew. I can't say the name or the person who her smell reminded me off because I only met them once or twice. She smelled like the woman in the fire that night…

"Don't you think you are being a bit too hard with her, Natsu?"

I looked down at the master who was looking at me with a look of disappointment. I guess he will never stop having hope for me… never will stop expecting shit from me.

"She's a human."

"She is the princess of the country that you live in boy! Show some god damn respect!"

"Tch, at least I agreed to even watch over such a low specie don't tempt me old man because just as easily as I arrived I can go, I don't need this!" I narrowed my eyes at him. I knew that the way I had treated her bothered the king as well but really if you expected her to be treated like the noble that she was then they should have looked for someone else.

"Natsu, just please… please try to be as gentle as you can with her."

"I can't try something or do something that I know I'm not capable of. It's not in me but don't worry I will keep her safe and I won't hurt her but as for manners…" I looked at them both as I ran a hand through my hair. "I can't promise jack on that. Do believe me though I don't even plan on associating with her… just here to do the job."

"As long as she is safe…" I looked at the king who looked at me with a frown. "As long as she is safe you don't even need to speak with her."

I smirked as I turned around and went to pick up my jacket. "Don't plan to."

As I put on my jacket I took my time to ask the old man a few questions. "will you plan to keep me updated on the situation with sting?"

"Yes, we will. We can actually go over everything later on in the night."

"Good… sounds good." I grinned at them. "By the way where is happy?"

The king looked a bit confused. "Happy?"

"Oh you know big saber tooth looking animal, has dark blue fur, sharp claws and teeth… black webbed wings… my faithful companion. Where is he?"

"Ah, yes your… um, pet."

"Happy is not a pet. He's my companion." I told the king in a low voice.

"Yes, well _happy_ is in our backyard in the garden by the stables near the lake."

"Thanks… well I'm out of here then." I walked out towards to the window opened them and jumped out.

"Natsu you insolent brat have some manners and use the door!" I could hear the master scream as I was falling down. I landed swiftly on my feet and heard a scream of in the distance. I picked up the human girls scent in the air around me along with happy's.

Looks like she found him…

Well at least now I don't have to introduce her to him.

I ran towards them till I was in front of a gazebo facing a lake and I could see just a few yards in front of me the human girl pressing herself against a tree holding a stick in her hand pointing it towards happy who was a good distance away from her.

"St-stay away! Stay away you-you overgrown cat! Stay back!" she waved the stick in the air. I couldn't help but scoff. Like a stick could really stop happy.

She should feel lucky that he was staying away. Lucky that happy didn't eat humans. He detested them as much as I did. The girl noticed me and jumped in the air with glee.

"Oh thank heavens! You! You're here!" she looked back and forth between me and happy then she moved her hand back and forth pointing between me and happy.

"Do-Do something… _something_ about this! Kill this animal… creature whatever it is. Get him out of here."

I shook my head at her and she opened her eyes wide at me, her mouth gaping open. "What do you mean no, you bastard?" she looked back at happy. "This overgrown thing will kill me!"

"He's not going anywhere and that's final!"

"What is your problem!?"

"That's my companion there human."

"YOUR WHAT?"

"Do I gotta repeat myself?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A TIGER LOOKING ANIMAL THAT HAS FOR THE LOVE OF GOD BLACK WINGS, WHERE DID YOU EVEN FIND—"

"Don't worry happy doesn't eat your kind so stop feeling so special."

She gasped at me giving me an incredulous look as she dropped the stick.

"You mean to tell me you brought a creature to my castle? You own this-this **thing**?"

"Is that a problem?" I narrowed my eyes at her as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"N-No b-but somebody could have, oh, I don't know informed me about it before I stepped into the garden!"

"Listen it's not my fault you ran out of the meeting we were having like a scared little church girl."

"Do not disrespect me!" she screamed then forgot about happy and walked towards me pointing her finger at me. I was seriously starting to lose my patience. "And I will be gladly to inform you that I did not run out of that room!"

"What you did or didn't do doesn't matter to me." I told her as I sighed and waved my hand at her. "Now please stop being so dramatic, you're already being a nuisance."

As she gasped and called me a bastard I decided to call happy to my side. "Oi, happy!" I put my two fingers in my mouth and whistled and the big old cat turned towards me immediately. I smiled and with my hand motioned for him to come over. Happy just did a huge jump and landed right next to me. I ran one hand through the fur on his head and then scratched his chin.

"You alright there big guy?" he nodded his head at me. I don't know why the human was so scared happy was just the size of a horse, although muscular and dangerous he doesn't kill for no reason unless he's hungry and even then he just eats other animals or fish.

"Alright if you don't mind I'll be on my way."

"WAIT! You're just gonna leave me here? Aren't you supposed to protect me from attacks?"

"Are we under attack now?"

"Well… no but that's—"

"Exactly, we aren't, see you later." I proceeded to get on happy's back then looked over my shoulder to look at her. "I'm just going for a walk with my companion so relax human."

"I have a name!" she yelled and I just rolled my eyes, such a loud one.

"Whatever."

I patted him by the side with my foot and he took off running into the forest I could still hear her protesting and cursing to the wind but I couldn't give a damn. I wouldn't go far I just needed time to calm myself and think about a few things... such as that girls smell. It bothered me, she bothered me. Something about her… her presence unsettled me.

I just didn't like her.

Didn't like her at all.

I would certainly ask the old man about this tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they have met but I take it that it didn't go so well ha-ha obviously a bad start but like I said lot's of angst later on. Oh it will be a long road for these two. I know there is mystery and secrets but they will all be revealed in due time, have patience! i will explain later on what happy is and how he looks like, obviously he is different in my story and looks different but that cause i wanted him to be bad-ass because Natsu is bad-ass. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.
> 
> Next Chapter: Her name was Minerva.
> 
> ENJOY!


	7. Her name was Minerva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Some characters are OOC, This chapter is how sting and Minerva met, let me point out that they are the bad guys and Minerva plays a very important part in all of this. They may seem rushed but remember they are a bit on the Looney side and play by different rules. The first half of the chapter is from the past the second half is on the present in-case of confusion. Anyways ENJOY!

_20 years ago…_

I took in a deep breath, the deepest I had ever taken. My eyes shut closed as I just inhaled. I feel the warm blood that dripped from my arms and hands beginning to lose its warmth and turn cold.

The smell in the air was intoxicating.

I just killed five men, each had their own unique scent of blood, unique smell to them but mixed together the combination was mouth watering.

The deeper I inhaled the more I could practically taste them. I lifted my right hand towards my mouth, stuck my index finger out and licked the blood off of it. The blood of each dead man that mixed together just made my taste buds burst!

**Addicting… Oh, so addicting, my sweet fucking addiction!**

**Fascinating, all the emotions blood made me feel with just a drop.**

I want more! More of this delicious substance! Oh, it is incredible that after being alive as a vampire for so long I still go into frenzy over it just like I did the first time!

A human was so warm… warm blooded. The only times I ever felt any sort of warmth once again was when I killed… when their fresh blood was just freshly spilled on me.

_But just as quickly as it came it left…_

It was unfair really.

But it was okay because the betrayal I felt for the warmth that left all too quickly I would murder these men in ways that I guess was unimaginable to other humans.

I took pleasure in taking their life's.

The adrenaline that I felt passing through my veins was like no other.

I would never feel as full and alive as I would in those few moments when my own bare hands would rip people apart, limb from limb. The screams they would give out were the most beautiful music to my ears. But then once it was all said and done… I felt empty again… so empty.

It's like a sugar rush.

At first you're all high and giddy, jumping from here to there then all of a sudden you're depressed and your mood just drops completely leaving you feeling down.

Killing was my savior yet at the same time it's my tormentor.

The solution? Well it was obvious.

**To kill more…**

**To always kill more than the last time…**

**A never ending cycle that I was addicted to and never wanted to end.**

But though I loved blood as much as I did I hated being dirty and it had of no use to me once it was cold and dried out so it was time to ditch this murder scene. I made my way through the forest after leaving the dead bodies of the men I had murdered splayed around to find a lake so that I could wash myself. I found one quickly and I immediate dipped inside with my pants and boots still on. I didn't have a shirt on so the blood washed off quickly from my skin. The water around me quickly went from clear to pink and then red. I let myself sunk in the water running my hands through my hair so the blood that was on it would wash off as well. Once I thought I was good I stood up once again and walked out of the lake but as I walked just a few feet on the grass I heard rustling from behind me. The scent that filled the air around me at that moment was sweeter than any blood I had ever tasted. I didn't think it was possible. I needed to know whose blood this belonged to. I could feel adrenaline once again go through me at the mere prospect of killing the being with this scent.

"Who's there?" I heard a quiet feminine chuckle.

"Such a rude way to speak to a woman… tell me vampire **what** is _**your**_ name?"

"I'm not known for my manners woman… but tell me your name, I need to know the name of the creature that posses such an intoxicating scent?"

"Intoxicating, huh? Don't you know how to charm a woman? Why don't you just turn around and face the person behind the smell?"

"Not until you tell me your name."

"Well…" I could feel her presence getting closer… the scent she was emitting becoming stronger, driving me insane on the inside. I wanted to kill her and drain her of her blood but I had one rule.

Always learn the names of the victims that I killed.

Remember those who gave their life in order to feed me.

I could feel her probably only a couple of feet behind me, her voice sultry as she spoke.

"Aren't you the odd one…"

"I'm losing patience here!"

"Minerva, Minerva Orlando."

"Minerva…" I let the name roll out of my mouth enjoying how nice it felt to say it. It was... different. I turned around and was frozen when I got a look at the woman standing in front of me.

She was stunning.

This human was different from all the others… I could feel it.

This woman just emitted danger and ferocity from her pores. Confidence poured from her. She had long black shiny hair that stopped in her lower back. It was parted at the front with bangs framing her face and she had two distinguishing bun shaped hair loops on each side of her head present with a braid some inches lower. Her slanted shaped eyes were the greenest I had ever seen with the longest luscious eyelashes ever. Her lips had on a shade of dark plum lipstick but were full and plump. She looked at me with interest, one of her thin eyebrow curving upwards.

"My, My, aren't you a good looking vampire." She raised her right hand and softly let it caress my left cheek. Her hand was warm, leaving my skin tingling where she had touched. I let my eyes roam lower, her olive skin tone was just mesmerizing. She looked soft to the touch. Her body although slim was extremely curvaceous. Perky breast that were nice and big, barely covered by her silk turquoise cloth that was wrapped around her like three times then under her breast the fabric crossed over each other then tied into a knot on her back, her belly was exposed but on her right hip she had a tribal sun tattoo. I knew that mark, it was from the witches of the sun tribe. She was a witch? That was Interesting. Maybe…just maybe I would let her live.

My eyes roamed lower and rested on the slim but toned leg she had extended out a bit. She had on a long turquoise silk skirt that was parted on both of her legs. She had on gold colored sandals that had gold straps that wrapped around her leg up to her calves.

"What does a witch want with me?"

"So you're a smart one, I like that."

"I mean it… answer me."

"I've told you my name just as you asked and you didn't even bother to tell me yours before you start getting defensive?"

"I know what your tribe is known for, either tell me or I'll make sure you meet your demise earlier than planned."

"As if you can kill me."

I raised my right hand with my sharp nails extended and prepared to strike her, intending to kill her with just one hit but as soon as I thought I struck her she disappeared out of thin air. I did a circle looking all around my surroundings, using my hearing to its capacity trying to pinpoint her location but it was as if she had never been here. Then out of nowhere this dark teal with black bubble appeared and I was hit harshly by her leg. The kick had been so powerful I flew and collided harshly against a tree.

She was strong… oh so very strong. This human… just what was she?

I couldn't help but laugh as I got back up and spitted out blood. I cackled as I watched her step out of the bubble she cocked her hip to the right with a hand resting on it. "You're fucking strong… I **like** that!"

I walked a bit towards her starring at her face which had an evil smirk splayed on it. "Come here woman battle with me! Show me what you've got and maybe… maybe if you impress me I'll let you live!" I cackled again as I then threw myself at her and she disappeared again then as I looked over my shoulder I saw her appear and she struck me harshly in my mid back with her elbow.

"I think it should be you trying to **impress** _me._ "

I yelped as I stumbled forward resting a hand where I had been hit. It went on like this for awhile till I was sweating and didn't know if I was wet from water or sweat. Till I got sick of the games and once I did then I swiftly flashed stepped towards her and I grinned evilly when I felt my hand touch her neck. I gripped her tightly and slammed her against a tree her face grimaced. My hand tight around her throat yet what puzzled me was she made no move to escape. She just stayed standing there starring at me with a small smile, her breathing was labored her chest rising up and down provocatively.

"Aren't you scared? I can easily snap your neck!" her eyes narrowed a bit, she raised both of her hands then from my hand she caressed my arm upwards. Her touch was hot on my cold skin. Her scent was more prominent from our rustling about and it was driving me insane. I could feel myself getting aroused as I stared deeply into her green eyes. She bit her bottom lip then an evil grin took over her face.

Then unexplainable pain gripped my entire body. And I could feel something crushing me from the inside, my chest feeling unbearably tight. I felt a tight hold on my heart making me feel like if it was gripped any tighter it would burst.

"AGH! What… what the fuck… are… you doing… witch!?"

"Having Fun."

I wanted to tighten my grip around her neck but found that I couldn't move. She was a powerful witch. I couldn't help but laugh although it came out weird with a bit of coughing hurting like hell with the pain in my chest.

"You're good! I'm stuck in wanting to kill you or fuck your brains out until you submit to me… _Minerva._ "

I let my voice drop a couple octaves as my blue eyes connected again with her green ones.

"Say my name again… just like that."

_"Minerva…"_

She bit her lip breathing deeply then exhaling and I watched shamelessly how her breast moved up and down. "Tell me your name vampire."

I could feel the grip around my heart and chest loosened a bit allowing me breath properly. Though I could still feel the invisible grip letting me know that if I did one single stupid move she wouldn't hesitate but my instinct was already leaning more towards to ravaging her and not letting her escape my bed till her delicious intoxicating scent was mixed with my own. Letting every creature out there know to whom she belonged to.

I want to own this woman… make her my mine! I don't care if she was a human she was a worthy human in my eyes.

"Sting, Sting Eucliffe. The vampire master of the Saber Tooth clan."

She licked her lips slowly, one of her hands caressed my arm then she laid her hand on the hand I had around her neck. " _Sting…_ Mm I like it." She looked at my body, her eyes traveling from my face down my neck towards my chest which was bare, then lower and lower. I could smell her lust for me, almost taste it. Her gaze lingered on the already forming erection I had in my navy pants.

"If I let you go will you kill me?"

"Believe me right now I'm only focused on having you in my bed." Our gazes intensified, she looked into my eyes trying to find the lie but I guess she found none because I felt the grip inside of me leave completely. She was giving me the green light and I for one was not to waste such an opportunity.

The second I felt the grip gone I smashed our lips together with brutal force, she groaned and immediately spread her lips allowing me to shove my tongue inside of her. I could taste her scent, her mouth was full of it, I was on overdrive from just smelling her. I pressed my body flushed against her, the warmth her body provided was like none other. She was giving me the same adrenaline feeling that I would receive when I would feed. As I kissed her passionately my hands reached around her back then lower and I gripped her ass firmly causing her to let out a small groan as we kissed, with my right knee I nudge her legs apart then pick her up effortlessly as she immediately wrapped her legs around me. I ground my hips against hers and we both stopped the kiss with a hiss.

"You're quite the… Ah!... talented man."

"And you're quite electrifying." I bucked again and she bucked back while letting out a delicious sultry moan. "I think I found my new addiction… your blood… scent it's just breathtaking."

She rolled her hips sensually, the muscles on her legs rippling; I let my hands run up and down her thighs enjoying how soft she was yet firm. "Maybe if you're a good little vampire then I'll allow you to get a taste."

I couldn't help but let my eyes roll to the back of my head at those words. I will make sure that I made her mines. At any cost I would make sure to achieve this. I'll mark her. She will be my property.

Of this I'm sure…

"You're treading on dangerous grounds here woman."

"I know that yet the rush of adrenaline and danger is just too good, too hard to pass up."

"I really fucking like ya, you got a mind of gold there."

"Then **show** _me_ just _**how much…**_ "

And I did… oh, I showed her just how much.

###### 

_Back to the present… occurring the same day Natsu and Lucy met during the night time._

"Master…" I looked over my shoulder to look at Yukino standing there with a cream chiffon robe covering her body although it was quite stupid because you could clearly see her naked form underneath it. I could see her naked breast, her pink nubs already hard and sticking out, her voluptuous curves, her creamy skin.

"I'm glad that you agreed to keep me company my dear Yukino. I'm feeling rather lonely."

"I understand master. Please tell me what it is that you wish for me to do?"

I turned my body around so that I was facing her completely. Yukino was beautiful and on days where I would remember about her she was also a very great distraction.

She was my outlet.

"Lay on the bed for me and undo your robe."

Her brown eyes went wide but she still obliged to my command. Her silver hair shined under the moonlight. She looked like an angel but she just couldn't compare.

Nobody would ever compare.

This was that bastards fault.

Natsu Dragneel.

I have never hated a name so much. Never abhorred a person so much in life as much as I did him who knew the old sixteen year boy whose family I sent to be killed would become this powerful. He was my fault, my mistake, my enemy and I will end him.

But I have been patient for so many years I will carry out her plan and I will also murder that bastard. I'll have him begging me for mercy; I'll have his life in my hands.

I will be victorious!

This is revenge, my vendetta.

"Master… is everything okay?"

I looked over to Yukino who was lying down on the bed propped on her shoulders starring at me with her doe eyes and cheeks flushed. Her robe was open showing me everything that she had to offer. I ran a hand through my hair and walked over to her.

"Nothing… it was nothing at all."

"Good… because I've missed your touch _sting-sama._ "

"As I have yours Yukino but before we start please… tell me about the urgent news you had for me."

"Really? Right now?"

"Yes… you know you are my most trusted spy so please go on… tell me I must know."

"The king of magnolia sought out Natsu-sama to be the new guard protecting Miss Lucilia."

"WHAT!?"

"Natsu-sama accepted the offer for unknown reasons."

"FUCK, THAT FUCKING BASTARD ALWAYS TRYING TO GET IN MY WAY!" I turned away from Yukino pacing around my room before turning back around to look at her. "And don't call him Natsu–sama! He is garbage do you hear me? He is the manure that pigs eat and roll around in, not a man who deserves honor!"

She flinched as she raised her hands in the air. "Please forgive me! I didn't mean to upset you!"

"Well, I'm mad now Yukino! Why did you tell me such news, huh!?"

"Well because you asked me too."

"Never mind what I asked you, you idiot!"

"But I was just trying—"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP FOR JUST ONE SECOND!" I closed my eyes then rubbed my face with one of my hands in a futile attempt to calm myself down. I opened my eyes again and saw Yukino whom was grabbing at herself with tears in her eyes.

"Tell you what Yuki tonight give me the night of my life and if you succeed in making me forget my anger then I will reward you." I walked over towards her again till I was right in front of her then crouched to be eye level so I could straight into her eyes. "Okay my little pet?"

She eagerly nodded her head a grin taking over her face. "Yes master! Understood!"

"Good."

###### 

_Back at the Heartfilia castle…_

Jude was sitting in his chair with Makarov in front him discussing over different plans and strategies about how they could attack one of sting's armies. They were waiting on the commander and the war strategist from Makarov's clan who was on her way. They were in deep concentration when the doors to the room suddenly burst wide open revealing the man of the hour someone else whom they wanted to be part of their war plans.

Natsu walked straight towards both his ex master and the king. His eyes glowing gold, the anger was rolling off of him causing a tense atmosphere to suddenly take over the room. His eyes were furrowed as he looked at the two men sitting down. He reached them and slammed his palms down harshly on the desk in front of him causing everything in it to jump slightly or fall off.

"I've been spending my entire day thinking about something and I think it's time that the two of you answer some questions that I have about a certain someone." He looked down at Makarov next. "I think you know exactly who I'm talking about old man."

Then he raised his head again and looked at the king straight in the eyes. "And I won't be taking no for an answer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 everyone! I know sting is off character but I just believe he would have been such a great villain and what not in the manga, I ship him with Yukino more than Minerva but I gotta say yesterdays chapter makes me lean more towards Minerva! Ha-ha! Crack-ships I swear their life destroyers! Anyways, believe me everything will start falling into place and making sense lol. Starting next chapter when Natsu learns the truth but it's only the beginning of the chaos that is about to begin. Anyways I will be showing more of Minerva and sting and their story as well as other couples. I hope everyone likes it.
> 
> Next Chapter: Death in fire.
> 
> ENJOY!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys so originally I had written thirst filled vengeance first and posted it on fanfiction and it is actually the sequel to this story. This is the prequel; it's about how Lucy and Natsu met. I still have thirst filled vengeance just will re-upload it after this one is finished because I don't want to confuse people. Lucy didn't appear in this chapter but she will soon!


End file.
